YuGiOh!: Mungen Yami no Games
by Reiko Inuki
Summary: Capitulo 5 up! al fin n-n
1. La Leyenda Inicia

_**Konichiwa!! Hola soy Reiko Inuki y ya regrese después de un largo receso, antes quiero informar a todos los seguidores de Yu yu kurama, que pronto saldrá la continuación y perdón por la tardanza, ya que esta es la última fase y estoy quemando el cerebro para darles un buen final, por eso me tardare en fukai mori n.n.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bueno ahora pasando con este fic n.n, este esta basado en que hubiera pasado si Kazuki Takahashi hubiera hecho su historia del Faraón atem y no que apareciera en un mundo futurista sino en el antiguo Egipto, así que aparecerán todos los personajes principales de la serie , pero en versión y con nombres egipcios n.n, me basare en la parte de yugioh cuando nos muestran las memorias del faraón n.n, cabe mencionar que este es un atem x anzu, así que pronto saldrá eso espérenlo!!**_

_**También pondré otras parejas, conforme avance la serie y también veré cual conviene poner , n.n**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste así que arrancamos:**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**YU-GI-OH: Mungen no Yami Games.**_

_**Capítulo I:**_

''_**La leyenda inicia''.**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_En un palacio en la ciudad de los reyes, en Egipto, está dándose una importante reunión._

_En el centro de la sala sentado en su trono esta el príncipe Atem, dentro de unos 2 meses cumplirá 19 años, y según la voluntad de su padre el faraón Akunankanon El príncipe Atem seria faraón hasta que cumpliera 19 años, en ese tiempo los guardianes de los artículos del milenio cuidarían de él y lo prepararían para su reinado._

_Shimon, su consejero y sirviente de la familia real desde el reinado de al padre de Atem hizo una reverencia y hablo:_

_--Príncipe Atem, se ha solicitado su presencia en el bajo Egipto--._

_Atem estaba sentado y viendo a Shimon con extrañes._

_De pronto una voz atrás del futuro faraón hablo._

_--Shimon, mejor que nadie sabes que por seguridad de el príncipe es mejor que no asista a ese lugar—dijo Akunadin tío de Atem y poseedor del ojo milenario._

_Atem seguía callado._

_Shimon le dijo:_

_--Mi señor Akunadin, no será nada peligroso solo ira a presenciar la finalización del templo para el dios Osiris, ese templo lleva construyéndose desde el inicio del reinado del Faraón Akkunankanon, -- dijo Shimon._

_De pronto se acerco Mahad, poderoso mago y guardián del anillo milenario._

_Se arrodillo_

_--Mi señor, príncipe Atem; si usted lo desea permita que este fiel sirviente vaya en su lugar-- dijo Mahad arrodillado._

_Atem, iba a reírse, ya que ese protocolo lo hacía sentirse raro, Mahad era su amigo de la infancia, y aunque él fuera el futuro faraón de todo Egipto, eso no daba lugar a que su mejor amigo se dirigiera a el cómo se dirigían a solas._

_--Mahad, -- dijo Shada, uno de los guardianes y poseedor de la llave milenaria._

_Shada se arrodillo._

_--Príncipe Atem, si usted concede a Mahad ese honor permítame si usted lo desea , acompañarlo a ese viaje.—dijo Shada._

_De pronto Karim otro guardián y poseedor de la balanza del milenio se arrodillo seguido de Isis sacerdotisa y poseedora del collar del milenio se arrodillaron._

_--Mi príncipe, sus deseos son órdenes-- dijo Karim._

_--Mi, señor mi príncipe, sus deseos gustosos los haremos--. Dijo Isis._

_Atem iba a hablar por fin cuando apareció el último guardián._

_--Mi príncipe, si permite a su fiel siervo hablar--._

_Atem un poco molesto dijo_

_--Si, adelante Astarot--._

_Astarot era uno de los sacerdotes principales de Egipto, era uno de las manos derechas del Faraón Akunakanon, era una persona de unos 40 , o 45 años, delgado y bastante alto era calvo y tenía unos tatuajes en la cabeza, desde que era pequeño A Atem no le daba confianza este sujeto, siempre cuando hablaba era para dar una estúpida excusa._

_--Príncipe Atem, pronto en unos mese cumplirá 19 años, y según la voluntad antes de partir al mundo de los muertos, su padre pidió que nosotros lo cuidáramos y lo preparáramos para ascender al trono; usted _

_sabrá príncipe que estos últimos meses su vida correrá mas peligro, ya que hay algunas personas que no quieren que esto suceda, por eso necesitamos que usted este seguro a como dé lugar--._

_Atem lo miro y le dijo:_

_--Sacerdote Astarot, claramente entiendo el punto , pero aun no comprendió cual es el motivo de su comentario—dijo Atem con tono cortante._

_--Mi príncipe, lo que quiero decir es que se mantenga resguardado en el palacio durante estos 2 meses hasta que usted ascienda al trono, y mientras eso sucede enviaremos a otras personas en su lugar--._

_Atem, se quedo callado analizando._

_--Astarot, entiendo tus puntos, pero quiero que recuerdes, que tú no eres el que decide lo que debo o no hacer-- dijo Atem y pensó – Este sujeto solo quiere hacer mi vida más miserable de lo que es--._

_Astarot estaba un poco molesto pero solo sonrió falsamente._

_--Es cierto, pero su tío y Shimon serán los que decidan--._

_Atem volteo a ver esperanzado a Shimon._

_Shimon solo dijo:_

_--Principe, Yo le jure a su padre antes de que el partiera que cuidaría de usted-- dijo Shimon sinceramente._

_--Atem, Astarot tiene razón, lo mejor será que permanezcas en el palacio hasta que este amenazante peligro deje de ser una amenaza—dijo Akunadin._

_--Traducción: quédate encerrado hasta que lo decidamos-- pensó Atem molesto._

_Astarot hizo una reverencia y dijo._

_--Si me disculpa mi príncipe,tme tengo que retirar Ya que me necesitan en el templo de Ra.-- dijo astarot hizo una reverencia --Seth ven conmigo por favor--. Dijo Astarot a un muchacho ._

_Seth se arrodillo ante el príncipe y se retiro._

_Atem estaba que no lo creía, astarot se salió con la suya otra vez._

_--Bien, Shada, necesito que vayas en lugar del príncipe a el bajo Egipto--. Dijo Akunadin._

_--Si, señor akunadin—dijo Shada hizo una reverencia a Atem, --mi príncipe—dijo hizo otra reverencia y se fue._

_--Mahad, tu también iras, pero iras encubiertamente-- dijo Akunadin._

_Mahad dijo --Si mi señor Akunadin-- se arrodillo ante Atem --mi príncipe-- y justo cuando se iba a levantar una voz o mejor un grito de dolor lleno la sala._

_--¡ NO MAESTRO MAHAD!!--_

_Todos voltearon hacia arriba de la nada salto una chica de piel morena y pelo café y ojos verdes, ._

_Mahad se levanto de golpe sorprendido_

_--MANA!!—exclamo sorprendido—Como lograste entrar aquí,!!...--._

_La chica con lágrimas en los ojos dijo_

_-- LES LANZE UN HECHIZO PARALIZADOR A LOS GUARDIAS…pero eso no importa-- dijo Mana y se lanzo y abrazo a su maestro._

_Mahad que estaba un poco molesto y un poco sorprendido se quedo estático mientras todos veían la escena._

_--QUE HICISTE QUE!!—dijo Mahad_

_Mana se guía llorando._

_-- MAESTRO MAHAD NO SE VAYA SIN MI!!... LLEVEME CON USTED POR FAVOR!!-- dijo llorando mana y abrazo mas fuerte a Mahad._

_Atem se quedo pasmado no sabía si reírse, o decir algo._

_Mahad se quito a Mana y le dijo_

_--Mana!!, tengo que irme no te puedo llevar-- se dio media vuelta y de pronto cuando iba a caminar algo le detuvo la pierna._

_Mana se había agarrado muy fuerte de su pierna._

_-- AYYYYYYY--DIJO MANA LLORANDO-- MAESTRO MAHAD LLEVEME CON USTED POR FAVOR, LE PROMETO QUE NO QUEMARE OTRA VEZ PARTE DE LA BIBLIOTECA…. POR FAVOR LLEVEME!!--_

_Mahad por fin se zafó a Mana y le dijo:_

_--Mana es por el bien del príncipe, me tengo que ir-- dijo Mahad y salió de allí_

_Mana seguía haciendo pucheros._

_Akunadin y Shimon se quedaron pasmados, Isis y Karim no mostraron ninguna expresión DE pronto_

_Atem se puso a reir._

__

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**DESPUES DE ESO…..**_

_Atem y Mana estaban caminando por los jardines del palacio._

_--Así que quemaste parte de la biblioteca—dijo Atem divertido._

_--AYYY PRINCIPE QUE MALO ES!!-- dijo Mana a punto de llorar y de pronto se puso a reír_

_--Ay Mana, como te envidio … al menos tu no estas encerrada en estas murallas, tu vas siempre a las afueras del palacio y haces lo que te plazca—dijo Atem._

_--No sea tan pesimista príncipe, recuerde que Shimon su tío Akunadin y Astarot solo quieren su seguridad-- dijo Mana tratando de animar al príncipe._

_Atem se sentó y Mana le siguió._

_--Si claro.. .sobre todo Astarot-- dijo Atem con sarcasmo._

_--ese sujeto es un vil hipócrita.. por algo no se que .. yo no confió en el-- dijo Atem_

_--Sabes algo Mana, desde que murió mi padre no es lo mismo, me tratan como si fuera un bebe y Ya no lo soy-- dijo Atem-- sabes extraño mucho a mi padre-- dijo atem y su rostro se lleno de tristeza-- solo espero ser un buen Faraón y que él se sienta orgulloso--._

_Mana sonrió y le dijo_

_--Príncipe, se que usted será el mejor faraón de toda la historia--._

_Atem sonrió y de pronto dio un suspiro_

_-- Por lo pronto creo que me quedare encerrado hasta que suba el trono--dijo desanimado--Pero sabes.. cuando suba al Trono sabes que será lo primero que haga?-- dijo Atem._

_--Que príncipe?-- dijo Mana._

_--Me desharé de Astarot—dijo Atem riéndose ._

_--PRINCIPE NO DIGA ESO!!-- dijo Mana asustada._

_--Mana no lo matare solo lo correré y pondré en su lugar a Seth—dijo Atem._

_--Seth sería un gran guardián-- dijo Mana_

_--Si… además así no vería mas ha ese sujeto… no puedo esperar ver su cara cuando le diga que ya no necesito de sus servicios—se empezó a reír Atem_

_--Príncipe , usted es muy noble no creo que sería capaz de hacer eso -- dijo Mana viendo al príncipe, pero por la cara de Atem parecía que hablaba en serio._

_Mana decidió de cambiar el tema y le propuso algo al príncipe._

_--Príncipe, le gustaría dar una vuelta por el mercado egipcio?-- dijo Mana_

_--Mana sabes que me gustaría pero no puedo salir, sabes que me reconocerían si voy, además no creo que pueda salir con todos esos guardias—dijo Atem deprimido._

_-- Y si saliera como otra persona?—dijo Mana_

_--No creo que pueda hacer eso….-- Atem hizo una pausa --que estas tramando Mana?--._

_Mana rio traviesamente y le dijo al oído_

_--Hay un conjuro que hace que las demás personas te vean pero no recuerden de donde eres--_

_--Y?-- dijo atem _

_--Pues que si tu sales con ese hechizo nadie te reconocerá como el faraón—dijo Mana._

_A Atem le brillaron los ojos_

_--Mana lo sabes hacer?--_

_De pronto Mana lo apunto con su báculo , Atem se asusto._

_--Oye Mana, Ya lo has practicado?-- dijo Atem y se levanto y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_--No se preocupe es un conjuro muy fácil—dijo Mana muy contenta_

_Y levanto el báculo._

_-- ESPERA MANA!!-- dijo Atem pero Ya era demasiado tarde._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_--Bien aquí estamos el mercado egipcio donde venden cualquier clase de cosas-- dijo Mana caminando con Atem que tenía el hechizo._

_--Gracias Mana, por todo, por el hechizo y por paralizar a los guardias, -- dijo Atem mientras caminaban por el concurrido lugar._

_--De nada príncipe, pero estaremos aquí por un ratito así no te meterás en problemas… vale?—dijo Mana sonriéndole._

_Atem vio el lugar , nadie de allí sabía que estaba el príncipe de Egipto, ninguna reverencia ningún escándalo, ningún protocolo… y sobretodo no estaba Astarot._

_DE pronto entre tanta tranquilidad un tumulto de gente paso entre Mana y Atem llevándose a Atem ._

_--Prin…!! Donde esta Atem!!-- gritaba Mana mientras lo buscaba desesperada._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Atem trato de quitarse dele camino, ya no veía a mana esas personas lo habían llevado como el rio a los peces… de pronto choco con alguien_

_Y Atem cayó al suelo._

_--Estas bien?—dijo una voz_

_--Esto… si --dijo Atem y de pronto lo levantaron._

_--Lo siento iba muy rápido y no me fije, seguro que estas bien—dijo un muchacho a Atem._

_--No te preocupes—dijo Atem y vio a al chico era un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos miel._

_--Me alegro-- dijo el chico a Atem._

_--Disculpa, sabes porque la gente se está agolpando tanto… algo pasa? -- pregunto Atem._

_--Ahh eso, esque llegaron unos comerciantes y traen toda clase de mercancía de otros países._

_--Ahhh-- dijo Atem—oye me podrías llevar?-- dijo Atem--bueno si tienes tiempo--._

_--Claro!!, yo voy también para allá-- dijo el chico._

_Atem quizo ir con el a lo mejor Mana estaba allí._

_Mientras iban caminando el chico le dijo_

_--Sabes, nunca te había visto por aquí …. Bueno mi nombre es Jono-- dijo Jono._

_-Ahhh si… mucho gusto yo me llamo… A.. Yamel—dijo Atem._

_--mucho gusto Yamel—dijo Jono._

_Pasaron unos minutos y se pararon donde había mucha gente, Jono empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente seguido de pronto Jono hizo una exclamación._

_--NO PUEDE SER!!--._

_--que pasa Jono?--pregunto Atem._

_--Recuerdas que te dije que estos comerciantes traen toda clase de mercancías--._

_--si, si lo recuerdo porque?--_

_--mira-- dijo Jono y Atem miro y dijo_

_--Esclavos?-- tenía entendido que eso estaba prohibido , supuestamente solo se venden esclavos a las afueras de la ciudad no en medio de de una ciudad-- dijo Atem._

_El encargado de la venta era una persona con cara de maleante y traia jalando a unos niños, Atem se indigno e iba ha meterse pero Jono lo detuvo._

_--Tranquilo--_

_--Como que tranquilo mira a esos niños ve su estado-- dijo Atem._

_--Lo sé, pero a ellos les irá mejor, son niños cuando crezcan se podrán revelar o pedir su libertad--dijo Jono_

_De pronto una pareja de casados los compraron._

_Atem estaba indignado, apretaba fuertemente los puños._

_--Lo sé viejo, es horrible pero al menos les irá mejor a ellos, a los que les va mal es a las mujeres, las vuelven esclavas y hacen con ellas lo que les plazca-- dijo Jono mirando hacia el suelo._

_Atem lo miro y le dijo_

_--no podemos hacer algo?-- dijo Atem_

_--si hay algo, que compres al esclavo, pero son demasiado caros-- dijo Jono._

_A Atem eso no le importaba._

_De pronto Atem bajo la mirada y se quedo un rato asi._

_De pronto Jono le hablo a Atem_

_--Yamel será mejor que veas esto--_

_Atem miro_

_El vendedor hablo_

_--Damas y caballeros…. hemos traído una flor del desierto , de tierras muy lejanas, y quedara a disposición del mejor postor…-- dijo e hizo una señal a su ayudantes._

_Con cadenas trajeron a una persona y de pronto por la debilidad cayo los ayudantes cruelmente la levantaron._

_LA persona a penas se podía levantar pero se incorporo, tenía el pelo largo hasta las rodillas de color castaño , su piel era extremadamente blanca , no venia de algún lugar cercano a Egipto por lo visto vstia una túnica muy rasgada y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas su cuerpo estaba lleno de latigazos y cicatrices y tierra. De pronto la chica abrió los ojos eran de un azul muy claro._

_--Se abre la venta-- dijo el vendedor._

_Atem miro a la chica pasmado, _

_--Jono-- dijo Atem._

_--Dime Yamel-- _

_Atem miro a la chica una vez más_

_--Salvare a esa chica--_

_--ahh si …y como—pregunto Jono_

_Atem lo volteo a ver y sonrio_

_--Obvio la compraré-- ._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**CONTINUARA………………………………**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Konichiwa n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto lo actualizare asi que por mientras los dejo en suspenso n.n**_

_**Mata neeeee**_


	2. EL ALQUIMISTA

_**Konichiwa!! Hola soy Reiko Inuki y ya regrese después de un largo receso, antes quiero informar a todos los seguidores de Yu yu kurama, que pronto saldrá la continuación y perdón por la tardanza, ya que esta es la última fase y estoy quemando el cerebro para darles un buen final, por eso me tardare en fukai mori n.n.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bueno ahora pasando con este fic n.n, este esta basado en que hubiera pasado si Kazuki Takahashi hubiera hecho su historia del Faraón atem y no que apareciera en un mundo futurista sino en el antiguo Egipto, así que aparecerán todos los personajes principales de la serie , pero en versión y con nombres egipcios n.n, me basare en la parte de yugioh cuando nos muestran las memorias del faraón n.n, cabe mencionar que este es un atem x anzu, así que pronto saldrá eso espérenlo!!**_

_**También pondré otras parejas, conforme avance la serie y también veré cual conviene poner , n.n**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste así que arrancamos:**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**YU-GI-OH: Mungen no Yami Games.**_

_**Capítulo I:**_

''_**La leyenda inicia''.**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_En un palacio en la ciudad de los reyes, en Egipto, está dándose una importante reunión._

_En el centro de la sala sentado en su trono esta el príncipe Atem, dentro de unos 2 meses cumplirá 19 años, y según la voluntad de su padre el faraón Akunankanon El príncipe Atem seria faraón hasta que cumpliera 19 años, en ese tiempo los guardianes de los artículos del milenio cuidarían de él y lo prepararían para su reinado._

_Shimon, su consejero y sirviente de la familia real desde el reinado de al padre de Atem hizo una reverencia y hablo:_

_--Príncipe Atem, se ha solicitado su presencia en el bajo Egipto--._

_Atem estaba sentado y viendo a Shimon con extrañes._

_De pronto una voz atrás del futuro faraón hablo._

_--Shimon, mejor que nadie sabes que por seguridad de el príncipe es mejor que no asista a ese lugar—dijo Akunadin tío de Atem y poseedor del ojo milenario._

_Atem seguía callado._

_Shimon le dijo:_

_--Mi señor Akunadin, no será nada peligroso solo ira a presenciar la finalización del templo para el dios Osiris, ese templo lleva construyéndose desde el inicio del reinado del Faraón Akkunankanon, -- dijo Shimon._

_De pronto se acerco Mahad, poderoso mago y guardián del anillo milenario._

_Se arrodillo_

_--Mi señor, príncipe Atem; si usted lo desea permita que este fiel sirviente vaya en su lugar-- dijo Mahad arrodillado._

_Atem, iba a reírse, ya que ese protocolo lo hacía sentirse raro, Mahad era su amigo de la infancia, y aunque él fuera el futuro faraón de todo Egipto, eso no daba lugar a que su mejor amigo se dirigiera a el cómo se dirigían a solas._

_--Mahad, -- dijo Shada, uno de los guardianes y poseedor de la llave milenaria._

_Shada se arrodillo._

_--Príncipe Atem, si usted concede a Mahad ese honor permítame si usted lo desea , acompañarlo a ese viaje.—dijo Shada._

_De pronto Karim otro guardián y poseedor de la balanza del milenio se arrodillo seguido de Isis sacerdotisa y poseedora del collar del milenio se arrodillaron._

_--Mi príncipe, sus deseos son órdenes-- dijo Karim._

_--Mi, señor mi príncipe, sus deseos gustosos los haremos--. Dijo Isis._

_Atem iba a hablar por fin cuando apareció el último guardián._

_--Mi príncipe, si permite a su fiel siervo hablar--._

_Atem un poco molesto dijo_

_--Si, adelante Astarot--._

_Astarot era uno de los sacerdotes principales de Egipto, era uno de las manos derechas del Faraón Akunakanon, era una persona de unos 40 , o 45 años, delgado y bastante alto era calvo y tenía unos tatuajes en la cabeza, desde que era pequeño A Atem no le daba confianza este sujeto, siempre cuando hablaba era para dar una estúpida excusa._

_--Príncipe Atem, pronto en unos mese cumplirá 19 años, y según la voluntad antes de partir al mundo de los muertos, su padre pidió que nosotros lo cuidáramos y lo preparáramos para ascender al trono; usted sabrá príncipe que estos últimos meses su vida correrá mas peligro, ya que hay algunas personas que no quieren que esto suceda, por eso necesitamos que usted este seguro a como dé lugar--._

_Atem lo miro y le dijo:_

_--Sacerdote Astarot, claramente entiendo el punto , pero aun no comprendió cual es el motivo de su comentario—dijo Atem con tono cortante._

_--Mi príncipe, lo que quiero decir es que se mantenga resguardado en el palacio durante estos 2 meses hasta que usted ascienda al trono, y mientras eso sucede enviaremos a otras personas en su lugar--._

_Atem, se quedo callado analizando._

_--Astarot, entiendo tus puntos, pero quiero que recuerdes, que tú no eres el que decide lo que debo o no hacer-- dijo Atem y pensó – Este sujeto solo quiere hacer mi vida más miserable de lo que es--._

_Astarot estaba un poco molesto pero solo sonrió falsamente._

_--Es cierto, pero su tío y Shimon serán los que decidan--._

_Atem volteo a ver esperanzado a Shimon._

_Shimon solo dijo:_

_--Principe, Yo le jure a su padre antes de que el partiera que cuidaría de usted-- dijo Shimon sinceramente._

_--Atem, Astarot tiene razón, lo mejor será que permanezcas en el palacio hasta que este amenazante peligro deje de ser una amenaza—dijo Akunadin._

_--Traducción: quédate encerrado hasta que lo decidamos-- pensó Atem molesto._

_Astarot hizo una reverencia y dijo._

_--Si me disculpa mi príncipe,tme tengo que retirar Ya que me necesitan en el templo de Ra.-- dijo astarot hizo una reverencia --Seth ven conmigo por favor--. Dijo Astarot a un muchacho ._

_Seth se arrodillo ante el príncipe y se retiro._

_Atem estaba que no lo creía, astarot se salió con la suya otra vez._

_--Bien, Shada, necesito que vayas en lugar del príncipe a el bajo Egipto--. Dijo Akunadin._

_--Si, señor akunadin—dijo Shada hizo una reverencia a Atem, --mi príncipe—dijo hizo otra reverencia y se fue._

_--Mahad, tu también iras, pero iras encubiertamente-- dijo Akunadin._

_Mahad dijo --Si mi señor Akunadin-- se arrodillo ante Atem --mi príncipe-- y justo cuando se iba a levantar una voz o mejor un grito de dolor lleno la sala._

_--¡ NO MAESTRO MAHAD!!--_

_Todos voltearon hacia arriba de la nada salto una chica de piel morena y pelo café y ojos verdes, ._

_Mahad se levanto de golpe sorprendido_

_--MANA!!—exclamo sorprendido—Como lograste entrar aquí,!!...--._

_La chica con lágrimas en los ojos dijo_

_-- LES LANZE UN HECHIZO PARALIZADOR A LOS GUARDIAS…pero eso no importa-- dijo Mana y se lanzo y abrazo a su maestro._

_Mahad que estaba un poco molesto y un poco sorprendido se quedo estático mientras todos veían la escena._

_--QUE HICISTE QUE!!—dijo Mahad_

_Mana se guía llorando._

_-- MAESTRO MAHAD NO SE VAYA SIN MI!!... LLEVEME CON USTED POR FAVOR!!-- dijo llorando mana y abrazo mas fuerte a Mahad._

_Atem se quedo pasmado no sabía si reírse, o decir algo._

_Mahad se quito a Mana y le dijo_

_--Mana!!, tengo que irme no te puedo llevar-- se dio media vuelta y de pronto cuando iba a caminar algo le detuvo la pierna._

_Mana se había agarrado muy fuerte de su pierna._

_-- AYYYYYYY--DIJO MANA LLORANDO-- MAESTRO MAHAD LLEVEME CON USTED POR FAVOR, LE PROMETO QUE NO QUEMARE OTRA VEZ PARTE DE LA BIBLIOTECA…. POR FAVOR LLEVEME!!--_

_Mahad por fin se zafó a Mana y le dijo:_

_--Mana es por el bien del príncipe, me tengo que ir-- dijo Mahad y salió de allí_

_Mana seguía haciendo pucheros._

_Akunadin y Shimon se quedaron pasmados, Isis y Karim no mostraron ninguna expresión DE pronto_

_Atem __ se puso a reir._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**DESPUES DE ESO…..**_

_Atem y Mana estaban caminando por los jardines del palacio._

_--Así que quemaste parte de la biblioteca—dijo Atem divertido._

_--AYYY PRINCIPE QUE MALO ES!!-- dijo Mana a punto de llorar y de pronto se puso a reír_

_--Ay Mana, como te envidio … al menos tu no estas encerrada en estas murallas, tu vas siempre a las afueras del palacio y haces lo que te plazca—dijo Atem._

_--No sea tan pesimista príncipe, recuerde que Shimon su tío Akunadin y Astarot solo quieren su seguridad-- dijo Mana tratando de animar al príncipe._

_Atem se sentó y Mana le siguió._

_--Si claro.. .sobre todo Astarot-- dijo Atem con sarcasmo._

_--ese sujeto es un vil hipócrita.. por algo no se que .. yo no confió en el-- dijo Atem_

_--Sabes algo Mana, desde que murió mi padre no es lo mismo, me tratan como si fuera un bebe y Ya no lo soy-- dijo Atem-- sabes extraño mucho a mi padre-- dijo atem y su rostro se lleno de tristeza-- solo espero ser un buen Faraón y que él se sienta orgulloso--._

_Mana sonrió y le dijo_

_--Príncipe, se que usted será el mejor faraón de toda la historia--._

_Atem sonrió y de pronto dio un suspiro_

_-- Por lo pronto creo que me quedare encerrado hasta que suba el trono--dijo desanimado--Pero sabes.. cuando suba al Trono sabes que será lo primero que haga?-- dijo Atem._

_--Que príncipe?-- dijo Mana._

_--Me desharé de Astarot—dijo Atem riéndose ._

_--PRINCIPE NO DIGA ESO!!-- dijo Mana asustada._

_--Mana no lo matare solo lo correré y pondré en su lugar a Seth—dijo Atem._

_--Seth sería un gran guardián-- dijo Mana_

_--Si… además así no vería mas ha ese sujeto… no puedo esperar ver su cara cuando le diga que ya no necesito de sus servicios—se empezó a reír Atem_

_--Príncipe , usted es muy noble no creo que sería capaz de hacer eso -- dijo Mana viendo al príncipe, pero por la cara de Atem parecía que hablaba en serio._

_Mana decidió de cambiar el tema y le propuso algo al príncipe._

_--Príncipe, le gustaría dar una vuelta por el mercado egipcio?-- dijo Mana_

_--Mana sabes que me gustaría pero no puedo salir, sabes que me reconocerían si voy, además no creo que pueda salir con todos esos guardias—dijo Atem deprimido._

_-- Y si saliera como otra persona?—dijo Mana_

_--No creo que pueda hacer eso….-- Atem hizo una pausa --que estas tramando Mana?--._

_Mana rio traviesamente y le dijo al oído_

_--Hay un conjuro que hace que las demás personas te vean pero no recuerden de donde eres--_

_--Y?-- dijo atem _

_--Pues que si tu sales con ese hechizo nadie te reconocerá como el faraón—dijo Mana._

_A Atem le brillaron los ojos_

_--Mana lo sabes hacer?--_

_De pronto Mana lo apunto con su báculo , Atem se asusto._

_--Oye Mana, Ya lo has practicado?-- dijo Atem y se levanto y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_--No se preocupe es un conjuro muy fácil—dijo Mana muy contenta_

_Y levanto el báculo._

_-- ESPERA MANA!!-- dijo Atem pero Ya era demasiado tarde._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_--Bien aquí estamos el mercado egipcio donde venden cualquier clase de cosas-- dijo Mana caminando con Atem que tenía el hechizo._

_--Gracias Mana, por todo, por el hechizo y por paralizar a los guardias, -- dijo Atem mientras caminaban por el concurrido lugar._

_--De nada príncipe, pero estaremos aquí por un ratito así no te meterás en problemas… vale?—dijo Mana sonriéndole._

_Atem vio el lugar , nadie de allí sabía que estaba el príncipe de Egipto, ninguna reverencia ningún escándalo, ningún protocolo… y sobretodo no estaba Astarot._

_DE pronto entre tanta tranquilidad un tumulto de gente paso entre Mana y Atem llevándose a Atem ._

_--Prin…!! Donde esta Atem!!-- gritaba Mana mientras lo buscaba desesperada._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Atem trato de quitarse dele camino, ya no veía a mana esas personas lo habían llevado como el rio a los peces… de pronto choco con alguien_

_Y Atem cayó al suelo._

_--Estas bien?—dijo una voz_

_--Esto… si --dijo Atem y de pronto lo levantaron._

_--Lo siento iba muy rápido y no me fije, seguro que estas bien—dijo un muchacho a Atem._

_--No te preocupes—dijo Atem y vio a al chico era un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos miel._

_--Me alegro-- dijo el chico a Atem._

_--Disculpa, sabes porque la gente se está agolpando tanto… algo pasa? -- pregunto Atem._

_--Ahh eso, esque llegaron unos comerciantes y traen toda clase de mercancía de otros países._

_--Ahhh-- dijo Atem—oye me podrías llevar?-- dijo Atem--bueno si tienes tiempo--._

_--Claro!!, yo voy también para allá-- dijo el chico._

_Atem quizo ir con el a lo mejor Mana estaba allí._

_Mientras iban caminando el chico le dijo_

_--Sabes, nunca te había visto por aquí …. Bueno mi nombre es Jono-- dijo Jono._

_-Ahhh si… mucho gusto yo me llamo… A.. Yamel—dijo Atem._

_--mucho gusto Yamel—dijo Jono._

_Pasaron unos minutos y se pararon donde había mucha gente, Jono empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente seguido de pronto Jono hizo una exclamación._

_--NO PUEDE SER!!--._

_--que pasa Jono?--pregunto Atem._

_--Recuerdas que te dije que estos comerciantes traen toda clase de mercancías--._

_--si, si lo recuerdo porque?--_

_--mira-- dijo Jono y Atem miro y dijo_

_--Esclavos?-- tenía entendido que eso estaba prohibido , supuestamente solo se venden esclavos a las afueras de la ciudad no en medio de de una ciudad-- dijo Atem._

_El encargado de la venta era una persona con cara de maleante y traia jalando a unos niños, Atem se indigno e iba ha meterse pero Jono lo detuvo._

_--Tranquilo--_

_--Como que tranquilo mira a esos niños ve su estado-- dijo Atem._

_--Lo sé, pero a ellos les irá mejor, son niños cuando crezcan se podrán revelar o pedir su libertad--dijo Jono_

_De pronto una pareja de casados los compraron._

_Atem estaba indignado, apretaba fuertemente los puños._

_--Lo sé viejo, es horrible pero al menos les irá mejor a ellos, a los que les va mal es a las mujeres, las vuelven esclavas y hacen con ellas lo que les plazca-- dijo Jono mirando hacia el suelo._

_Atem lo miro y le dijo_

_--no podemos hacer algo?-- dijo Atem_

_--si hay algo, que compres al esclavo, pero son demasiado caros-- dijo Jono._

_A Atem eso no le importaba._

_De pronto Atem bajo la mirada y se quedo un rato asi._

_De pronto Jono le hablo a Atem_

_--Yamel será mejor que veas esto--_

_Atem miro_

_El vendedor hablo_

_--Damas y caballeros…. hemos traído una flor del desierto , de tierras muy lejanas, y quedara a disposición del mejor postor…-- dijo e hizo una señal a su ayudantes._

_Con cadenas trajeron a una persona y de pronto por la debilidad cayo los ayudantes cruelmente la levantaron._

_LA persona a penas se podía levantar pero se incorporo, tenía el pelo largo hasta las rodillas de color castaño , su piel era extremadamente blanca , no venia de algún lugar cercano a Egipto por lo visto vstia una túnica muy rasgada y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas su cuerpo estaba lleno de latigazos y cicatrices y tierra. De pronto la chica abrió los ojos eran de un azul muy claro._

_--Se abre la venta-- dijo el vendedor._

_Atem miro a la chica pasmado, _

_--Jono-- dijo Atem._

_--Dime Yamel-- _

_Atem miro a la chica una vez más_

_--Salvare a esa chica--_

_--ahh si …y como—pregunto Jono_

_Atem lo volteo a ver y sonrio_

_--Obvio la compraré-- ._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**CONTINUARA………………………………**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Konichiwa n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto lo actualizare asi que por mientras los dejo en suspenso n.n**_

_**Mata neeeee**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta muchas gracias por sus reviews y en breve los contestare al final del capitulo.**_

_**Bien comencemos………………….**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_--Salvare a esa chica--_

_--ahh si …y como—pregunto Jono_

_Atem lo volteo a ver y sonrió_

_--Obvio la compraré-- ._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Yu-gi-oh: Mugen no yami games**_

_**Capitulo II**_

''_**El Alquimista''**_

_--QUE ¿? ESTAS DEMENTE!! … por Ra Yamel no tienes el dinero para pagar un esclavo – dijo Jono sorprendido ante esa afirmación del faraón._

_Atem solo no le presto atención, después de todo el era el faraón de Egipto, podría comprar lo que fuera, eso sería pan comido._

_El vendedor dijo:_

_--Bien iniciemos con la venta, la oferta se abre en 30 piezas de plata--._

_La gente murmuro ante su inconformidad, Jono solo miraba a su recién conocido._

_Atem estaba callado ._

_La chica miro hacia todos lados con lagrimas en los ojos._

_--50 piezas de plata!!—ofreció un hombre que estaba del extremos derecho de atem, este lo vio :_

_Era un hombre calvo de unos 45 años con una cicatriz en la mejilla tenia cara de maleante_

_El vendedor dijo:_

_-- 50 piezas de plata al señor de la derecha… alguien ofrece mas--_

_Nadie decía nada_

_--50 piezas de plata a la una … 50 piezas de plata a las 2 … 50-- _

_La chica miraba aterrorizada al sujeto bajo la mirada era su fin seria vendida a ese horrible sujeto._

_--20 piezas de oro!!—dijo atem._

_--QUE??—dijo Jono que ni se la creía._

_El vendedor miro hacia atem_

_--El caballero , ha dicho 20 piezas de oro-- ._

_La chica volteo a ver a atem al parecer no quería ser vendida a nadie miraba con horror a atem._

_El antiguo apostador decidió irse._

_Atem estaba feliz nadie había ofrecido mas era obvio esa chica seria libre_

_--20 piezas de oro a la una, 20 piezas de oro a las 2--._

_-- 30 piezas de oro-- grito un hombre de la izquierda._

_Atem volteo rápidamente a ver al hombre estaba cubierto de la cara con una capucha._

_-Yamel , retírate no conseguirás nada—dijo Jono a su amigo._

_Atem sonrió triunfante_

_--50 piezas de oro--._

_Al vendedor le brillaron los ojos de avaricia, atem miro desafiante a su rival ._

_Nadie ofrece mas-- dijo el vendedor_

_--55-- dijo el misterioso encapuchado._

_Atem dijo:_

_--75-- _

_--75, a la una 75 a las dos--_

_-- PRINCIPE GRACIAS A RA QUE LO ENCUENTRO!!-- grito una voz conocida para Atem._

_La gente empezó a murmurar_

_--Príncipe? Donde?--.dijo Jono y miro hacia Atem_

_De pronto el encapuchado dijo_

_--80--._

_Mana se acerco al faraón y tiro de su brazo_

_--Faraón , corra ¡! Vámonos!!--_

_Atem no se quería ir -- Mana espera …. Un momento…-- Mana tiro del faraón y Atem solo miro a su rival ._

_De pronto la cara de este se mostro debajo de la capucha._

_--Que??—dijo atem mientras se perdía entre la multitud con Mana._

_--VENDIDA EN 80 piezas de oro!!-- ._

_--ASTAROT??-- pensó Atem._

_**YA en el palacio:**_

_Atem estaba otra vez en los jardines estaba ido._

_--Príncipe ¿Qué piensas?-- pregunto Mana._

_Atem miro a Mana_

_--Estaba pensando, lo que paso esta mañana-- dijo Atem y se sentó cerca de una fuente._

_--AHH si por poco nos descubren n.nU—dijo Mana con sonrisa picarona._

_--No , aparte de eso—dijo Atem-- sabes en ese lugar donde vendían esclavos, estaba astarot-- dijo atem._

_--Astarot-saama?-- dijo Mana atónita—no lo habrás imaginado?--._

_--No, era el estoy seguro—dijo Atem y miro fijamente a Mana._

_Mana se puso el dedo índice en la cabeza_

_--¿Qué extraño?, se supone que iría a al templo no?-- dijo Mana._

_--Sabes lo más raro es porque demonios compraría esclavos, ese no es su papel además debió avisarle a Shimon para que hicieran algo , no crees?-- dijo Atem y se levanto dándole la espalda a Mana._

_--Sabes, príncipe a veces las personas hacen cosas buenas que parecen malas, tu sabes muy bien que Astarot ha servido a la familia desde que su padre el faraón Akunankanon subió al trono—dijo Mana para tranquilizar al príncipe._

_Atem comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro_

_--Mana, aun así no le tengo confianza a ese sujeto--._

_De pronto Shimon apareció en los jardines, se arrodillo frente a Atem y le dijo._

_--Mi príncipe--._

_--Que paso Shimon?-- dijo atem tranquilamente._

_--El alquimista ha llegado, y es necesario que venga—dijo Shimon._

_-- AHHH, está bien Shimon iré enseguida-- dijo Atem_

_Shimon se retiro._

_--Mana , será mejor que te quedes aquí por lo visto tomara como una media hora creo mientras camina por el palacio—dijo atem e inmediatamente se fue._

_La visita del alquimista significaba que iban a preparar ( esta parte la omití, si alguien sabe como se llama el tipo duel disk que usaba el faraón en la antigüedad por favor díganmelo)_

_Atem entro al salón principal donde se encontraba su trono, se sentó y apareció otra vez shimon y le dijo_

_--Mi príncipe, ante usted ha llegado el Alquimista de Tebas el hijo de Masunat antiguo alquimista real.-- ._

_Atem hizo una seña para que lo dejaran pasar,_

_El muchacho apareció junto con una chica de pelo largo naranja, se arrodillo y atem lo vio impactado._

_--JONO??-- grito Atem._

_Jono lo miro y le guiño el ojo e hizo una seña con el dedo para que el faraón no gritara este se calmo sorprendido._

_--A su pies mi faraón – dijo jono-- si a usted no le molesta he traído a mi ayudante mi pequeña hermana Sekmelthnite._

_Atem se tranquilizo un poco, y dijo:_

_--No , no me molesta--._

_Despues de tan sorprendente reunión, Atem, Jono y Sekmethnite conducidos por Shimon llegaron a una habitación donde había varias herramientas y extraños objetos._

_Atem se paro en medio de ese cuarto._

_--Su alteza—dijo Jono_

_--Si, -- dijo Atem._

_--necesito tomarle unas medidas-- dijo Jono acercándosele._

_--Si claro-- dijo Atem._

_Sekmethnite se le acerco a Atem y comenzó a medirle el brazo, esta le decía las medidas a su hermano y este las anotaba._

_Después de esto Jono le dijo:_

_--bien creo que terminamos por el dia de hoy, vendré durante 3 semanas seguidas para seguir el procedimiento—dijo Jono._

_--Esta bien -- dijo shimon._

_--Por cierto, alteza-- dijo Jono y se arrodillo._

_--Necesito, de su presencia por lo cual necesito que no traiga sus ornamentos ya que como trabajamos con metales no me gustaría que hubiera percances-- dijo jono._

_Atem no entendía eso del alquimia , pero asintió después rápidamente hablo:_

_--..Shimon--._

_--dígame príncipe--._

_--necesito que me dejes a solas con Jono, quiero hacerle unas preguntas a solas--._

_Shimon asintió, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. _

_Jono se quedo callado miraba al príncipe anonado._

_--Perdóname por haberte mentido-- dijo Atem._

_Jono se rio_

_--No te preocupes, es mi futuro faraón además no se porque se disculpa puede hacer lo que quiera-- ._

_--no es eso, es que te portaste amable conmigo y el mentirte fue muy deshonesto de mi parte-- ._

_--No te preocupes, yo si hubiese estado en su lugar tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo--._

_Atem se sorprendió, jono era un noble, pero no se portaba como los demás , era humilde, sincero ; además Atem sentía que era una persona especial, seria acaso que podrían ser grandes amigos?._

_--Bueno, su alteza, me tengo que ir , y no se preocupe no le diré a nadie de lo sucedido-- jono hizo una reverencia seguida de su hermana._

_Atem sonrió y le dijo:_

_--Oye, jono, que te parece si te quedas a comer conmigo -- _

_--Príncipe sería un honor-- ._

_Atem estaba feliz, --Si quieres te puedo mostrar el palacio después de la comida—dijo Atem._

_Jono se sorprendió_

_--No te preocupes, esta tarde la tengo libre , además me gustaría estar con un amigo—dijo Atem y estirando el brazo._

_--El príncipe, es muy diferente tiene algo que lo hace diferente a los demás, gustoso seria de servirle-- pensó jono y estrecho su mano con la del faraón._

_Desde aquel día Atem y jono se volvieron grandes amigos, Jono le enseñaba todo sobre los viajes de su padre, de hecho hasta le enseñó un extraño juego que se jugaba con piezas y el chiste era destruir al rey del oponente, Mana también se unía al grupo alegremente. Sin haberse dado cuenta, toda aquella presión de ser el faraón se había ido de Atem, estaba experimentando una nueva amistad._

_Ya habían pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido con Jono._

_Una noche tranquila, nuestro príncipe se encontraba durmiendo……………………….._

_Sueño:_

_Atem estaba en el palacio, de pronto un as de luz lo hizo voltear hacia atrás, la luz lo cego, de pronto tratando de vislumbrar el extraño objeto que cubría la luz…_

_--Es el rompecabezas del milenio de mi padre!!-- dijo Atem._

_El rompecabezas era un objeto de su padre muy preciado se lo darían cuando subiera al trono como prueba de su poder._

_Atem trato de tomar el rompecabezas pero…….._

_--QUE PASA? PORQUE?... MI CUERPO NO LO PUEDO MOVER!!-- pensó Atem de pronto su cuerpo reacciono y este cayó al suelo_

_Atem no entendía lo que sucedia de pronto una voz le hablo_

_--Atem… ATEM--._

_Atem reconoció esa voz:_

_--Padre!!-- dijo y levanto la mirada hacia arriba_

_En efecto era su padre este ayudo a su hijo a levantarse_

_--Padre,--Atem estaba muy feliz pero una duda lo lleno_

_--padre, porque no puedo tomar el rompecabezas, se supone que seré el faraón-- dijo Atem a su padre._

_El padre abrazo a su hijo_

_--Atem, Atem… hijo amado, para poder tomar el rompecabezas y ascender a trono debes saber lo que es ser un faraón--._

_Atem le dijo impresionado:_

_--Pero padre Shimon y todos me han enseñado sobre cómo ser un faraón!!- dijo Atem sorprendido_

_Su padre sonrió y le agarro la cabeza_

_--Atem, tienes que entender el verdadero significado de ser faraón, no está en los libros sino esta en tu corazón…. Cuando entiendas eso sabrás realmente si estás listo para asumir el mando-- dijo Akunakanon y de pronto se desvaneció._

_--PADRE ESPERAAAAAAAA-- Grito Atem y se despertó de golpe._

_Era aun de noche Atem estaba sudando frio, se asomo por el balcón y decidió bajar y dar una caminata._

_El palacio estaba solo camino por un pasillo enorme , mientras rectificaba lo que su padre le había dicho._

_¿Qué significaba ser el faraón? A el siempre le habían enseñado que el faraón era un dio con todo el poder gloria etcétera… pero su padre hablaba de otra cosa ………._

_De pronto en la penumbra vio una silueta _

_--QUIEN ES?—grito Atem a la figura_

_Esta se paro por unos segundos y se echo a correr_

_Atem la persiguió_

_La persona era muy rápida a penas Atem podía seguirle el paso, de pronto doblo una esquina esa salida daba hacia los jardines de pronto choco con la sombra y estaba a punto de caerse esa persona cuando Atem la asió con fuerza_

_ Oye que se supone que haces a estas horas!!—grito Atem_

_De pronto un rayo de luz de luna alumbro A Atem y a la persona y Atem se sorprendió_

_--TU?-- dijo sorprendido_

_ERA LA ESCLAVA DE AQUEL DIA _

_**CONTINUARA………………………………….**_

_--_


	3. Disturbio en el palaciolapuerta secreta

CAPITULO III.

¨Disturbio en el palacio ¨¨.

-La puerta secreta-

El firmamento estaba repleto de estrellas , pronto amanecería en Egipto, el palacio estaba en silencio solo los jardines reales había murmullos.

Atem se encontraba sentado junto a la fuente y a su lado estaba la esclava mirando hacia el suelo.

--Oye es muy peligroso que una chica ande a estas horas merodeando el palacio—dijo Atem en tono paternal.

La chica se mantenía en silencio aceptando el regaño

--Lo que no entiendo es que hacías a estas horas—dijo Atem para ver que le contestaba, ya que el mas que nadie quería saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

La chica lo miro por fin a los ojos (cabe mencionar que gracias al brillo de la luna se podían ver y además la chica no sabía que era el faraón ya que se había despojado de sus ornamentos reales).

--Perdón, no quise causar problemas, es que me toco dar la ofrenda en el templo que se encuentra aquí y de regreso me perdí, como me gritaste me asuste y por eso corrí--. Al terminar la chica miro al suelo.

Atem se sorprendió, -así que a esta chica la convirtieron en aprendiz de sacerdote- pensó, la chica ya no poseía las marcas de su esclavitud ( no estaba sucia, el pelo lo traía corto arriba de los hombros, y además vestía una túnica de mangas largas y que le tapaba todo ,ya que estaba en proceso de iniciación), ahora se podía ver que era una chica bastante joven por la apariencia era más chica que Mana como de unos 14.

--No te disculpes, no debí gritarte—se disculpo el príncipe y añadió- por cierto jamás te había visto por aquí durante mis años trabajando en el palacio- dijo y mintió Atem.

La chica miro a Atem.

-Esto….. Pues es una larga historia- dijo la chica y dijo- no sé porque pero tú me inspiras confianza así que te lo diré, claro si quieres escuchar todo--.

Atem asintió.

Bueno , la verdad no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado pero yo a los 9 estuve viviendo con unos ancianos en un pueblo en el bajo Egipto, era muy feliz pero unos bandidos atacaron la ciudad y…….. pues asesinaron a muchas personas yo tuve la suerte de sobrevivir pero fui vendida a una tratante de esclavos, después de casi 5 años yendo de ciudad a ciudad llegue aquí, esperando lo peor fui salvada por un alma caritativa—dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Atem le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarla, la joven se seco las lágrimas y continúo

--El jefe de los sacerdotes Astarot me compro y me dio una nueva oportunidad--

Atem puso una mirada de horror que haría ese viejo con esta chica, se imaginaba lo peor, la niña vio la expresión de Atem y rápido añadió

--el señor Astarot me trata muy bien , soy su protegida, casi como su hija, me está enseñando todo lo que sabe aun sabiendo mi condición de esclava--

--Así que eres muy feliz?-pregunto el futuro faraón.

--Si, quiero volverme la mejor sacerdotisa, y así cumplir mi sueño-- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír esa chica hacia parecer cualquier cosa sencilla tenía un espíritu que borraba cualquier cicatriz.

--ahh si?, cuál es tu sueño?--.

La chica se levanto y miro hacia la luna

--El maestro Astarot dijo que yo fui liberada gracias al generoso príncipe de Egipto, y próximo faraón……mi sueño es proteger a esa persona que hizo posible que mi vida sea feliz—hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Atem-Mi sueño es………. Proteger a mi faraón--.

Atem se ruborizo pero trato de contenerse y le dijo.

--Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, jurarle lealtad a alguien que no conoces—

La joven le contesto

--En eso tienes razón, pero gracias a él estoy aquí se que será la persona más importante para mí ya que aun sin conocerlo mostro su gran misericordia conmigo --.

Atem estaba hecho un tomate, ella lo admiraba sin conocerlo por quien era (aunque no la había el liberado, pero lo había tratado) no por ser el faraón sino su esencia.

--Oye, por cierto cómo te llamas?- pregunto Atem.

La chica se le puso enfrente y le sonrió:

-Bueno no se cual era mi nombre antes de ser esclava, pero Astarot me puso un nombre así que te lo daré—dijo esto y le extendió la mano a Atem y con una sonrisa le dijo – Me llamo Teanna, espero que nos llevemos bien--.

Atem se levanto y le estrecho la mano –Yo también espero llevarme bien contigo Teanna yo soy…………--.

-FARAON!!, GRACIAS A RA QUE LO ENCUNETRO, QUE HACE AQUÍ YA CASI ESTA AMANECIENDO—interrumpió Shimon .

Atem se quería morir al instante volteo a ver a Teanna (justo en ese instante estaba amaneciendo), la chica tenía una mirada de horror y estupefacta no soltaba a Atem. Después reacciono

--Yo…-- dijo Atem

Teanna lo soltó y salió corriendo

Atem quiso ir detrás de ella , pero Shimon lo pesco para reñirlo

--Teanna…. Era de esperarse que reaccionaras así – pensó Atem mientras Shimon le daba la rutina del día de hoy , obvio que no le prestó Atención , el seguía pensando en aquella chica que esperaba volverla a ver.

--i que te encontraste con esa chica en el palacio?—Dijeron al unísono Jono y Mana , mientras caminaban con paso apresurado por el palacio tratando de seguir el paso del príncipe.

--Si, al parecer Astarot la tomo bajo protección-- decía Atem mientras doblaba una esquina.

--Lo sabía, príncipe el señor Astarot es una buena persona—decía Mana.

--Tal vez,--dijo Atem con intriga—pero aun así no confío en ese sujeto.

--Ay, por favor Atem, deja de ser tan paranoico—dijo Jono

--Paranoico? Yo?... Jono no sabemos porque lo hizo—decía Atem.

--Príncipe, no debería ponerse así, lo que importa es que esa chica ya está en buenas manos—decía Mana para evitar que el problema se hiciera más grande

Atem paro de caminar y le siguieron sus amigos

--No se hay algo que no me deja en paz -- dijo Atem

Jono soltó una carcajada

--Porque te ríes?—pregunto Atem

--Si Jono porque?—pregunto Mana.

Jono se acerco a Mana y le susurró algo al oído

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—dijo Mana y también se rio y voltearon a ver al príncipe con mirada picara.

--Ahora qué?-- dijo Atem mientras se le acercaban sus amigos sin apartarle la vista

--Ay Atem, tan fácil como decírnoslo-- dijo Jono

--si príncipe-- le siguió Mana.

--QUE!!—dijo Atem nervioso

--Ya veo qué tipo de gustos tienes – dijo Jono.

--Espera de que………….No no es eso no es lo que piensas!!-- dijo Atem hecho un tomate.

--Jajajaja , pero si yo no he dicho nada—dijo Jono partido de la risa-- pero veo que si tengo razón--.

--No, no es que me guste…. Es solo que-- dijo Atem que estaba acorralado

--Jono lo acaba de confesar-- dijo Mana con una sonrisita.

Atem lo seguía negando y se ponía aun más rojo

--No es eso--gritaba Atem

--Ay por favor no lo niegues cuando la viste por primera vez pusiste cara de embobado--dijo Jono

--En serio hizo eso?-- dijo Mana

--Si, se quedo estupefacto-- decía Jono.

--Ohh por Ra-- decía Mana

--No es lo que ustedes piensan , debo admitirlo es bonita pero …. Me causo lastima-se disculpaba pero sus amigos no le creían.

--Bueno Atem si quieres verla otra vez te podemos ayudar-- dijo Mana guiñándole el ojo

--Pues le ayudaras tu Mana, porque yo ya me voy--dijo Jono—Tengo que terminar el dúa kia del príncipe, bueno nos vemos luego me cuentas los detalles de la cita Mana….--Termino Jono y se fue.

Atem se puso serio

--Ay príncipe, era broma.. Bueno a lo mejor la quieres como amiga , así que por qué no la vez – dijo Mana

--No creo está muy ocupada con su entrenamiento—dijo Atem

--Ay príncipe usted solo de la orden de llamar a Astarot para una estúpida excusa el vendrá y con suerte la joven Teanna—

Al príncipe no le desagrado la idea así quedo con esa idea y al día siguiente el plan dio su marcha.

Atem mando llamar al sacerdote Astarot a su presencia .

--A sus órdenes príncipe- dijo El jefe de los sacerdotes al entrar a presencia de Atem, y atrás de el venia la pequeña Teanna.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se coloco atrás de su maestro mirando hacia el suelo

--Quiero que me des los informes de los preparativos para mi asenso al trono—dijo Atem, (a él no le importaba se sabía de memoria ese estúpida ceremonia.)

Después que diera tan tediosa explicación Atem aprovecho para decirle

-Por cierto, quien es esa joven que viene contigo—pregunto Atem

-Ahhh,--dijo Astarot –Bueno ella es mi protegida y además mi alumna-- . Hizo una seña para que pasara al frente.

Teanna asustada paso al frente y miro de reojo al príncipe.

--Se llama Teanna-- añadió Astarot.

--Teanna.. Ya veo—dijo Atem—pues espero verla más seguido… es más si no hay problema alguno, me gustaría que la señorita Teanna fuera esta tarde a los jardines reales allí estarán mis amigos y me gustaría que la conocieran-- .

Esto hizo sorprender tanto al Sacerdote como también a Teanna.

--Seria un honor para ella—dijo Astarot sonriente – Teanna , linda da las gracias--.

--Sera un honor príncipe Atem—dijo Teanna haciendo una reverencia.

Atem correspondió la reverencia con un movimiento de la cabeza.

--Bueno , mi príncipe, como vera aun tengo cosas que arreglar para la ceremonia, además estoy esperando el reporte de Mahado, así que me retiro—dijo Astarot y con el permiso de Atem salió con Teanna por detrás.

Cuando salieron de la sala se dirigían al templo y Astarot le dijo a Teanna.

--Sera mejor que te cambies de ropa y lleves algo más de tu genero-- .

--AHH, pero porque?—dijo Teanna sorprendida

--Bueno, pues creo que has agradado al príncipe y sería una buena manera de corresponderle--dijo Astarot.

Teanna se quedo callada.

--Creo que será muy bueno para los 2 que te acerques mas al príncipe-- dijo el sacerdote sonriendo.

--No entiendo a que se refiere maestro—dijo Teanna intrigada

Ya en la puerta del templo Astarot solo le dijo

--A su tiempo lo entenderás mi querida Teanna…. A su tiempo—dijo Astarot y entro al templo.

Teanna se quedo anonada unos segundo se llevo una mano al pecho y después entro.

De una de las columnas salió una silueta , al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación

Era Seth.

En la tarde Atem se apuro todo lo que pudo y llego puntual a la cita Mana le seguía y Jono le hacía comparsa a la aprendiza de mago.

--Estoy feliz el príncipe tendrá su primera cita-- decía Mana

--En serio no pensé que fueras a abusar de tus pequeños privilegios reales—decía Jono con una risita burlesca.

Atem los volteo a ver con fastidio

--No es lo que ustedes piensan, la invite para ver que me decía sobre Astarot, mientras más pruebas en su contra tenga será más fácil relegarlo de su poder—dijo Atem en tono seco

--Ay príncipe que le ha hecho el maestro Astarot—dijo Mana tratando de calmarlo.

--Es muy extraño que estuviera en el mercado negro, mi padre prohibió la venta de esclavos hace años, y el hecho que no hubiera informado a nadie de ese hecho me intriga-- dijo Atem

--Oye viejo estás haciendo el problema más grande, mejor disfruta tu cita y después te ocupas de esto—dijo Jono.

Atem no le prestó atención.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y Atem se desespero

--Oh por Ra porque se tarda-- exclamo el príncipe de pronto uno voz atrás de ellos hizo voltear al príncipe

--Esto….perdón me perdí--

Era Teanna pero se veía deslumbrante estaba vestida con una túnica larga de color blanco sin mangas y traía una capa de color rosa en el cabello tenía una flor del mismo tono que la capa y tenía algunas pulseras en los brazos y un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo.

Una princesa aun con sus mejores vestidos y joyas se veía opacada por la pureza de la belleza de Teanna.

Atem se quedo pasmado de pronto volteo hacia sus amigos y ya no estaban

--QUE!! JONO!! MANA!!--exclamo Atem y el grito del príncipe se hizo un eco.

--De verdad lo siento príncipe, llegue tarde y tus amigos se fueron-- dijo Teanna y se arrodillo

--Espera que haces no es tu culpa—dijo Atem y levanto a Teanna.

--Si ellos se fueron o fue tu culpa—dijo Atem tratando de calmarla

Teanna miraba hacia un lado Atem la tenia agarrada de los brazos

El príncipe tomo la barbilla de Teanna y la levanto

--Otra cosa.. Mírame a los ojos,-- dijo Atem u poco molesto

--Teanna se guía mirando hacia un lado

--no puedo no soy igual a usted-- dijo Teanna.

--Eso que importa seré el faraón en unos cuantos días y romperé ese tonto protocolo—dijo Atem

--Pero soy una esclava aunque me vuelva sacerdotisa mi estirpe no moverlo directamente—dijo Teanna.

Atem le molesto mucho eso

Y dijo

--POR RA ESO QUE IMPORTA….TIENES UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS AL MENOS NO LE REGALES TU MIRADA AL SUELO--dijo Atem.

Teanna volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos ese cometario la hizo sorprenderse de gran manera.

El príncipe sonrió

--Vez así esta mejor--.

Soltó a Teanna y le dio la espalda y su tono volvió a ser el mismo de seriedad y prudencia.

--De ahora en adelante me veras así, es una orden de tu futuro faraón--

Teanna sonrió y dijo

--si--.

Nuestro príncipe caminaba por los jardines junto con la pequeña Teanna, hablaron de tantas cosas y sobretodo Atem quería romper con ese protocolo esclavo-realeza.

Nada podía estropear tan bonito momento excepto……

--Príncipe Atem…--grito Shimon

Atem se estaba riendo con Teanna hasta que oyó el grito de Shimon

-OHHH NO—exclamo el príncipe mientras se acercaba el anciano.

--que pasa?—pregunto Teanna.

--Shimon, esta mañana me hablo de que ya era hora en que pensara en desposarme-- dijo Atem

--QUE!!—dijo Teanna—pero eso es muy precipitado no crees?--.

--Si, supuestamente estaba comprometido con una chica pero al parecer por problemas políticos toda esa familia desapareció y por lo tanto mi compromiso se rompió, pero Shimon esta encaprichado con casarme con una tal princesa Rebeca-- explico Atem algo fastidiado

--Eso es feo—dijo Teanna.

--Si aun tengo sueños e ilusiones no quiero condenar mi vida al matrimonio—dijo Atem

Shimon bajo las escaleras a un paso lento debido a la edad.

Teanna miro al príncipe entonces se le vino una idea a la mente.

--Vamos—dijo Teanna y tomo al príncipe de la mano

--Que haces?—

--Fácil te salvo—dijo Teanna y tirando del futuro gobernante se echaron a correr.

Shimon al ver esto llamó a los guardias

En eso llego Seth

--que paso maestro shimon?—

--El príncipe Atem se está yendo con la aprendiza de Astarot—dijo el anciano a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Seth solo le dijo

--iré por ellos—y fue detrás de ellos

Mientras tanto Teanna y Atem seguían corriendo

--nos están siguiendo?—pregunto Teanna divertida.

--No creo que no—dijo Atem y volteo un segundo, y vio a Seth

--No puede ser Seth nos atrapara en segundos—dijo Atem

--Que hacemos ahora –dijo Teanna.

El príncipe ahora era el que jalaba a Teanna pasaron por un corredor

--si usamos este atajo no nos encontrara—dijo Atem.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo doblaron a la derecha y siguieron corriendo mientras atropellaban gente .

De pronto al final del pasillo llegaron hacia unas escaleras

--Oh Ra , se supone que era un atajo –dijo Teanna.

Atem miro el error Seth los atraparía enseguida en lo que bajaban, de pronto pasaron unos sirvientes con algunas tablas de madera que las usaban para arrastrar los objetos pesados

--Me permiten esto—dijo el príncipe y los sirvientes se la dieron Atem se subió a ella y le dijo A Teanna

--Sujétate—Teanna abrazo a Atem por detrás

--que haces!!11--grito Teanna al instante que el atrevido príncipe deslizaba por el sin fin de escaleras

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--gritaba Teanna. Los gritos de la chica se ahogaban con los gritos de adrenalina del príncipe que disfruto el viaje

Seth llego unos segundos después y vio la escena pasmado.

Atem estaba emocionado pero de pronto Teanna le dijo

--Como vas a frenar esto!"!!--

De pronto en un segundo el príncipe y la chica salieron volando y cayeron al suelo primero Atem y Teanna termino encima de él sacándole el aire.

No tuvieron tiempo de disculparse y salieron corriendo

--Príncipe ya se vayamos al templo que estoy cuidando allí nadie lo encontrará por un rato—dijo Teanna

--Esta bien con tal de que no me comprometan--.

Teanna y Atem entraron por un corredor aun en el palacio y llegaron al templo que se encontraba allí.

A Atem le vino el miedo de profanar recinto sagrado pero era eso o el compromiso.

Abrieron las puertas y entraron el lugar estaba oscuro

Teanna prendió unas velas y se espanto

--No puede ser robaron las ofrendas!!—dijo Teanna

--Que!!-dijo Atem y miro el lugar.

--Ahora que lo pienso, donde están los guardias, siempre está vigilado-- dijo Teanna

--A lo mejor ellos se lo robaron-- dijo Atem

--no creo esas personas son unos creyentes fervientes—dijo Teanna y empezó a tocar las paredes y luego inspecciono el piso…

--Príncipe mire-- dijo Teanna

--Que encontraste-- pregunto Atem

Parece una puerta Atem estaba atrás de Teanna cuando de pronto

--Príncipe Atem!!—abrió estrepitosamente las puertas

--Que paso Aquí!!—exclamo Seth anonado.

--Seth han robado las reliquias y no sabemos quién o que fue-- explico el príncipe al sacerdote

--Ya la abrí!!-- dijo Teanna.

--Príncipe puede ser peligroso venga conmigo—dijo Seth acercándosele al príncipe

--NOOO Y QUE ME CASEN NI LOCO-- dijo Atem.

--No se preocupe, usted conoce a shimon al rato se le pasa—dijo Seth tratando de calmar a Atem.

--Como sé que no es una trampa—dijo Atem

--Príncipe duda de mi?—dijo Seth con una sonrisa sincera.

Atem dio un paso hacia tras y empujo a Teanna

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!1-- grito Teanna y de la sorpresa tomo el tobillo del príncipe y se fue con él y a su vez Atem jalo la mano a Seth (se darna cuenta que paso.

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- Grito Teanna

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--grito Atem

--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh-- grito Seth.

El abismo no tenia fin los 3 jóvenes daban vueltas de pronto el lugar se empezó a achicar hasta volverse una resbaladilla al final se veía una luz y salieron a toda velocidad

Seth cayó después Atem ,al final encima de el remato el golpe Teanna

Después de zafarse tomar aire y sobarse las partes lastimada.

--Es el rio Nilo—dijo Atem

--Que haría una puerta que conecta con el rio Nilo?—dijo Teanna.

--Sera mejor que regresemos príncipe yo después vendré a investigar—dijo Seth.

Atem empezó a caminar

--Príncipe!!—dijo Seth y fue tras de el

Teanna estaba sola y escucho un sonido y asustada dijo

--Espérenme!!--

No tardaron en cansarse no había manera de subir por las inclinaciones de arena además se haría pronto de noche y saldrían los cocodrilos.

--Miren!!—dijo Teanna

La chica señalo una enorme roca

--Tal vez si la movemos, encontremos un atajo que nos regrese al palacio-- dijo Teanna

--Príncipe, no quiero incomodarlo, me podría Ayudar a mover esta piedra, ya que esa joven no podría-- dijo Seth un poco apanado

--no te preocupes Seth , sabes que odio que no me dejen hacer nada--dijo Atem.

Después de unos cuantos esfuerzos lograron mover la piedra.

Al remover la piedra había una entrada los chicos entraron

Se puso el lugar totalmente oscuro ya pasados unos minutos de caminar a ciegas

--esperen!!, con cuidado siento unos escalones—dijo Teanna.

Empezaron a bajar y entraron a una cámara donde había luz , pero solo había una cámara vacía nada más.

--ahora que hacemos—dijo Teanna preocupada.

--Esto es muy extraño—dijo Seth

--Esto es una trampa-- dijo Atem

De pronto las antorchas se apagaron

--NO SE SEPAREN!!—grito Seth.

De pronto se prendieron las antorchas y estaban rodeados por unos encapuchados.

Esas personas no hablaban solo cantaban un extraña oración

Atem iba para atrás buscaba una salida de pronto

--AHHHH suéltenme!!—gritaba Teanna

Cuando volteo Atem a Seth 5 encapuchados lo habían emboscado

--Príncipe huya!!—fue lo último que dijo Seth cuando lo noquearon

Atem golpeo a un encapuchado que tenia A Teanna

--Aléjate de ella-- grito Atem.

De pronto los que habían tomado a Seth apresaron a Atem este forcejeaba

--Atem-- gritaba Teanna

El príncipe miro a la chica se la estaban llevando

--Atem!!-- grito la chica

--Teanna!!—grito Atem y de pronto su mundo se nublo.

´´´Atem, Atem, necesitas entender el significado de ser Faraón cuando lo conozcas el rompecabezas del milenio será tuyo, cuando verdaderamente sepas lo que es ser Faraón subirás al trono con gloria´´.

--PADRE!!111--grito Atem y despertó

Estaba sudando frio y vio a su alrededor estaban Mana, Jono , shimon Astarot y Seth.

--Principe1!!—grito Mana aliviada

--Príncipe, gracias a los dioses que está bien esos bandidos … quien sabe que le hubiera pasado--dijo Astarot preocupado

Shimon no podía hablar estaba llorando.

La cabeza de Atem le daba muchas vueltas a penas recordaba lo que había pasado

--TEANNA!! Donde esta ella--pregunto Atem tratándose de levantar pero le dolía el cuerpo.

Nadie le contestaba

--QUE PASO CON ELLA?--dijo Atem preocupado

--Príncipe, lo sentimos cuando los encontramos solo estaban Seth y usted-- dijo Astarot.

Como si nada

--La chica desapareció, probablemente esta muerta—dijo Shimon

-- Y NO LA BUSCARON QUE HAN HECHO POR ELLA—dijo Atem gritando

--PRINCIPE, SU SEGURIDAD ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE ESA MUCHACHA SI ELLA DESAPARECE NO CAUSARIA UNA DEBASTACION EN EGIPTO , EN CAMBIO SI USTED FALTARA EGIPTO ESTARIA EN UN CAOS—dijo Shimon.

--QUE ES UN HUMANO, NO ES UN OBJETO Y LA TRATAN COMO SI FUERA UNA BASURA , ASTAROT ERA TU APRENDIZ LA SALVASTE LA PROCURASTE COMO SI FUERA TU HIJA PORQUE NO LA BUSCAN!!—replico Atem con ira

Astarot miro al príncipe y le dijo

--Desde el día que me hice cargo de Teanna ella deseaba proteger al futuro rey de Egipto y si fue llevada en lugar de usted, Teanna cumplió su propósito en la vida—dijo Astarot.

Atem no lo creía

--AUN ASI HAY QUE BUSCARLA ESOS SUJETOS NO ERAN LADRONES, SETH TU ESTABAS VISTE LO QUE HACIAN ESOS REZOS ERA N UNA ESPECIE DE ADORADORES , PORQUE SE LLEVARIAN A UNA CHICA, DILES SETH DILES--gritaba Atem

La mirada de todos estaba sobre Seth este miro al príncipe y dijo

--Príncipe está teniendo esas alucinaciones debido a esa conmoción eran unos ladrones nos atraparon y se llevaron a la chica y nuestras pertenecías, es normal que no lo recuerde porque recibió un fuerte golpe—termino Seth

--QUE!!, LLAMEN A ISIS O A MI TIO VERNA QUE DI GO LA VERDAD—gritaba Atem

Shimon se le acerco

--Príncipe no solo la tenemos el incidente con los ladrones, al parecer Mahado y Shada no han aparecido y ya tienen tiempo que partieron, así que Akunadin e Isis partieron en busca de ellos--.

--NO PUEDO CREERLO ENTONCES YO BUSCARE A TEANNA—dijo Atem

--Príncipe, debido a estos incidentes y estando cada vez más cerca su cumpleaños y su ascensión al trono por ordenes de Akunadin hemos decidido mantenerlo adentro de su cuarto hasta el día memorable por su propia seguridad—dijo Astarot.

--QUE NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!!—dijo Atem

--Príncipe, su padre me lo encargó antes de partir al mundo de los muertos, he vivido solo para protegerlo y si tengo que encerrarlo pues lo hare-- dijo shimon

--NO!! Shimon por favor!!—dijo Atem

Shimon solo se salió de la habitación con una reverencia

Atem golpeo la cama con furia

--Mi príncipe animo solo serna 2 semanas—dijo Astarot y salió de la habitación

Atem vio con odio a Seth este solo le hizo una reverencia y salió atrás de su maestro Astarot.

En el cuarto estaban Jono y Mana, las puertas se cerraron de la habitación

--Y ustedes también creen que estoy loco verdad?—dijo Atem con sarcasmo

--Príncipe no se ponga así—dijo Mana

--COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA SI SE HAN LLEVADO A TEANNA Y ADEMAS ESE CRETINO DE SETH NIEGA LO QUE VIO—grito Atem de pronto recibió un golpe en el rostro

--JONO!!—dijo Mana llevándose las manos a la boca

Atem se quedo sorprendido se toco la mejilla

--PONIENDOTE ASI NO LOSUCIONAS NADA-- dijo Jono

Atem miro a Jono

-- ALGO ANDA MUY RARO AQUÍ, Y SI NO TE CALMAS NO SOLUCIONAREMOS NADA—dijo Jono

--el joven Jono tiene la razón príncipe, veras que todo se solucionara-- dijo Mana tomando la mano del príncipe.

--Pero tendrás que ser paciente-- .

Atem sonrió pero aun estaba preocupado se levanto con dolor y miro hacia salió a su balcón a mirar el sol que se estaba ocultando.

Atrás del príncipe estaban Mana y Jono

--juntos te ayudaremos príncipe, ya verás que saldremos adelante—dijo Mana

--Viejo , cuentas conmigo para lo que sea amigo—dijo Jono poniendo la mano en el hombro del príncipe

--chicos…. Gracias-- dijo el príncipe y miro otra vez hacia el balcón.

El sol se ocultaba

´´ SE QUE ESTAS VIVA AGUANTA ESTAS 2 SEMANAS…. TE PROMETO QUE IRE POR TI AUNQUE SE LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA… TEANNA!!´´

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………..

**HOLA CHICOS SOY REIKO INUKI Y PERDON POR ENTREGAR HASTA AHORITA EL 3 CAPITULO PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO Y A PENAS UNAS SEMANAS ATRÁS ME LA LOGRARON COMPONER n.nU GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS Y SOBRE SUS DUDAS Y PETICIONES PUE AQUÍ VAMOS.**

**AHORA QUE ESTA EMPEZANDO ESTA HISTORIA SABEN QUE LA PAREJA CENTRAL ES ANZUX ATEM, PERO SE QUE QUIREN MAS PAREJAS USTEDES DIGANME QUE PAREJAS QUIEREN Y YO LAS PONDRE, HABRA VARIAS PERO POR EJEMPLO**

**LES GUSTARIA UN MANAXMAHADO O UN ISISXMAHADO O QUIEREN A MANA CON OTRO CHICO DE ESTA SERIE, RECUERDEN QUE ESTARAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE YU GI OH EN VERSION EGIPCIA SI ME FALTA ALGUNOS PERSOAJES PUES A LO MEJOR NO TENDRIAN IMPORTANCIA PERO USTEDES DIGANEM, DE ANTE MANO LES QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA LARGA YA QUE COMO L ODIJE AL PRINCIPIO DE EL FIC ES COMO SERIAN SI KAZUKI HUBIERA HECHO LA HISTORIA DE YU GI OH EN EL ANTIGUO EGIPTO EN LUGAR DE LA HISTORIA QUE CONOCEMOS.**

**BUENO QUIERO ACLARAR TAMBIEN ALGUNAS DUDAS POR EJEPLO LA DUDA DE**

**QUE NO SE PUEDE IMAGINAR A TEA/ANZU CON PELO LARGO, PUES YA LO TIENE CORTO Y VAN LAS RAZONES, EN EL ANTIGUO EGIPTO LAS MUJERES DE LA CLASE ALTA O SERVIDUMBRE DE LA REALEZA SE CORTABA EL PELO O INCLUSO SE RAPABA Y USABAN PELUCAS YA QUE LAS TEMPERATURAS ERAN ISOPORTABLESY EL EPLO LARGO ERA COMO SIMBOLO DE LOS ESCLAVOS O PRISIONEROS, AHORA MUCHOS DIRAN QUE ESTA CAMBIADA LA PERSONALIDAD DE ATEM YA QUE EN LA ULTIMA SAGA NOS MUESTRAN A UN FARAON SERIO Y MUY MADURO PERO RECORDEMOS LA EDAD QUE TIENE EL PRINCIPE, TIENE MUCHOS VALORES PERO LE FALTA ENCONTRAR AQUELLA ESCENCIA PARA CONVERTIRSE EN FARAON, OTRA COSA ES PORQUE CASI ATEM NO TIENE VOZ Y VOTO PUES CUANDO MORIA EL FARAON SU HIJO TENIA QUE ESPERAR UN TIEMPO PARA SER CORONADO ASI QUE EL PODER DE EGIPTO QUEDABA UN POCO A FAVOR DE LOS SACERDOTES, QUE SE ENCAGABAN DE PREPARAR AL FARAON PARA SU REINADO.**

**BURNO DESPUES DE ESTO LES AGRADESCO POR SUS REVIEWS , AUNQUE NO SE COMO CONTESTARLOS n.nU 6.6U , PERO SI ALGUIEN ME DICE COMO PUES LO HARE POR LO PRONTO LES AGRADESCO A SUS REVIEWS .**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE YU-GI-OH: MUNGEN NO YAMI GAMES.**

**Y RECUERDEN COMO DIRIA NUESTRO QUERIDO Y GUAPISIMO ATEM(QUE ES MIO)**

**ES HORA DEL DUELO!!1**


	4. La quimera

**CAPITULO IV:**

**´´ LA QUIMERA´´**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**-La ceremonia secreta en el Nilo-**

**Han pasado 2 semanas desde la desaparición de Teanna y las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que Atem esperaba, Mahado no aparecía y todos los guardianes a excepción de Astarot habían ido en su búsqueda, además de eso por ordenes de Akunadin , Atem tenía prohibido salir de al as afueras del palacio, solo podía estar en su habitación o en la biblioteca.**

**Si eso era espantoso se puso peor , Mana y Jono solo lo podían visitar por periodos de 5 minutos al día; todo ese tiempo que tenían planeaban formas de salir del palacio e ir en busca de Teanna.**

**El joven príncipe soporto este martirio hasta que la tan esperada fecha se dio su ascensión al trono. Un día antes de que el joven cumpliera años y subiera al trono se hacia una fiesta que duraba toda la noche hasta el amanecer cuando el sol tocara a Egipto se iniciaba la ceremonia religiosa para que Atem fuera proclamado rey de todo Egipto.**

**Era de noche y el príncipe estaba en sus aposentos mientras sus sirvientes lo ataviaban de sus adornos reales el estaba muy serio mostraba una mirada fría de pronto entro Shimon y le dijo:**

-No sabe joven príncipe cuanto ansiaba este momento- expreso shimon con alegría.

Shimon se acerco al joven y lo abrazo, Atem no pudo evitar esta muestra de afecto y correspondió el abrazo de pronto apareció Seth:

Este se arrodillo le dijo :

-Príncipe Atem, Maestro shimon, la fiesta esta a punto de empezar, los escoltare hasta la sala del trono--.

--Seth, y Astarot se suponía que el vendría a escoltarnos—dijo Shimon extrañado

--Mi maestro fue a orar al templo, para que las bendiciones de los dioses guíen al príncipe a un camino de prosperidad—dijo Seth

Atem miro fijamente, ya no confiaba en Seth tanto como no confiaba en Astarot.

--Shimon antes de entrar a la fiesta me gustaría hablar con mis amigos—dijo el príncipe.

--Claro mi príncipe, solo un rato yo bajare a la salón principal y Seth te esperara afuera--.

Shimon y Seth salieron y al poco rato entraron Mana y Jono las puertas se cerraron

Se cercioraron que nadie escuchara

--Bien, al parecer hoy haremos el movimiento—dijo Atem en tono serio.

--Atem estás seguro que quieres arriesgarte?—pregunto Jono.

Atem miro con sorpresa

-Claro que si , por mi culpa Teanna desapareció!!,-- dijo Atem golpeando la pared

--Tranquilo Atem no solucionas nada poniéndote así—dijo Jono tratando de calmar al príncipe

--Como quieres que me calme!! Esos malditos se la levaron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…(Atem recordó como lo acontecido y recordó la mirada de Teanna cuando la conoció) ella confiaba en mi….-- decía Atem llorando

´´ quiero volverme la mejor sacerdotisa para así proteger al Faraón´´

--príncipe….—dijo Mana

--…Y yo le falle!!-- dijo Atem.

Atem se calmo para poder hablar

--Bien cuál es el plan—dijo Atem

--bien príncipe saldremos por el balcón ,-- dijo Mana

--Mana se te olvida qu bajo hay guardias—dijo Jono

--jeje bueno pues aprendí 2 nuevos encantamientos, y lo que haremos es paralizarlos—dijo Mana.

--Si es buena idea Mana ya que dominas bien ese hechizo bien pensado—dijo Atem

--Lo siguiente será ir a la habitación de Astarot, príncipe ese sacerdotucho se ha comportado extraño últimamente—dijo Jono

--no solo el , también Seth, no dudo que estén coludidos, pero hasta no revisar la habitación de él no sabremos bien que trama—dijo Atem

--bien nos quedaremos así o ya comenzamos –dijo Mana.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta desde adentro con las cosas que había en la habitación , después Mana paralizo a los guardias cuando bajaron del balcón A Atem le vino una idea

--chicos ustedes vayan a los aposentos de Astarot yo iré al templo por Teanna—dijo Atem y se echo a Correr

--espera Atem—dijo Jono y le lanzo el dua kia

Atem lo pesco

--Ya lo termine --dijo Jono

--Príncipe -- dijo Mana y movió su báculo y saco una burbuja gigante

--esto es una manera de comunicarnos es como una bola de cristal así escucharás y veras los que hacemos por si sucede algo vamos por ti—dijo Mana

--Amigos gracias—dijo Atem se puso el dua kia y se fue

--buena suerte mi querido amigo—dijo Mana.

--Viejo, ten cuidado—pensó Jono y se fueron al cuarto.

Atem corrió como nunca hasta llegar al Templo entro sigilosamente, Astarot no estaba, empezó a abrir la escotilla y bajo.

Ya en el rio Nilo y tratando de ver en la oscuridad buscaba la puerta

De pronto la burbuja que flotaba:

--príncipe.. Es Mana ya entramos—dijo Mana

Atem se paro y contesto:

--muy bien que han encontrado?--.

--Hasta el momento encontramos unos escritos que Astarot tenía en su escritorio, al parecer según Jono están escrito en Egipcio antiguo pero esta haciendo lo posible por traducirlos—dijo Mana

De pronto Mana acerco su báculo a Jono

--Atem, mira lo que encontré al parecer es una especie de canto que usaban para adorar a un antiguo dios a deidad—decía Jono

--Jono puedes leerlo—dijo Atem

--hare el intento-- dijo Jono

Paso un minuto y Jono comenzó a decir el extraño canto

Al terminar Atem recordó que era el mismo canto que los sujetos encapuchados estaban cantando.

--Jono ese es el canto que te comente!!—dijo Atem—dime que dice

Mana miraba el lugar a ver si encontraba algo

--no quiero mentir pero esto es lo que dice según mis conocimientos.. –dijo Jono.

--Te escucho—dijo Atem.

-- Antes.. que renazca el poderoso Ra en Egipto el fiel sirviente de aquel dios que se opuso al sol despertara por el poder de uno de los hijos de la luna , oh gran dios resurgirás con el mirar de aquel descendiente de zafiro mirar….—dijo Jono.

--esto es una especie de acertijo o qué demonios –dijo Atem

--miren encontré el diario de Astarot—dijo Mana

--muy bien Mana velo leyendo en lo que Jono y yo pensamos—dijo Atem.

Mana comenzó a leerlo

Atem empezaba a recitar aquel canto y Jono lo analizaba

--Ra por dios que significa-- dijo Jono

--chicos miren lo que encontré—dijo Mana

--dinos Mana-- dijeron ambos

--Al parecer Astarot ha estado comprando esclavos los últimos meses, al parecer busca a una persona con ciertas características…. –dijo Mana.

--continua Mana—dijo Atem mientras Jono descifraba

--Al parecer dice que se acerca un eclipse pronto y que el tiempo se agota …. Dice que mi maestro Mahado sospecha de el así como shimon y algunos de los guardianes…-- Mana hace una pausa.

--mmmm sabes Atem que curioso el único día que habrá un eclipse es el día que tu subes al trono…. Pero la pregunta es para que espera eso…. –dijo Jono

--sigue Mana..—dice Atem

--bueno , se repite mucho lo del eclipse.. hasta 12 páginas después… allí menciona a Teanna al parecer está contento…-- dice Mana

--Chicos ya entiendo lo que pasa!!—di ce jono

**--QUE EXTRAÑO YA HA PASADO MEDIA HORA DESDE QUE ESTAN ALLI – PEINSA SETHH**

**El sacerdote trata de abrir al puerta pero esta bloqueada así que de un puntapié la abre**

**--QUE DEMONIOS!!-- EXCLAMA AL VER QUE NO HAY NADIE SE ASOMA Y VE AL OS GUARDIAS PARALIZADOS.**

**SETH SALE PRESURADO DE LA HABITACION**

**--MALDICION YA SE DONDE DEBEN DE ESTAR--.**

--Que pasa Jono!!—dice Atem

--Miren lo que dice el canto, el despertar del servidor de aquel que se interpuso a Ra… aquel descendiente de la luna..—dijo Jono

--si eso que tiene que ver—dice Mana

-- Pues los descendientes de la luna son aquellas personas que se creen que nacen con algo que los diferencia de las demás personas de Egipto-- dijo Jono

--no puede ser!! – exclama Mana

--Que pasa Mana no grites así— dijo Jono

--Teanna, no es una egipcia normal de hecho no tiene parecido con ningún egipcio o persona de la región miren su piel es blanca como la luna—.

-Es cierto, como se nos olvido algo tan importante—dijo Atem.

--ahora lo de zafiro mirar, Teanna tiene ojos azules—dijo Jono

--Este canto describe a Teanna como la que va despertar a esa criatura—dijo Atem

Se hace un momento de silencio y Atem reacciona

--Oigan y si eso de despertar es en forma metafórica para encubrir algo peor…-- dice Atem

--A que te refieres Atem….—dijo Jono

--chicos ahora entiendo todo……Astarot.. no quiere entrenar a Teanna para volverla sacerdotisa……. La va a sacrificar!!—dice Atem

De pronto Mana grita

Y la burbuja se revienta dejando a Atem solo

--Dios que habrá pasado?—piensa Atem desesperado

De pronto en la oscuridad vislumbra la cueva, está abierta

--Dentro de unas horas amanecerá, el tiempo será muy limitado, tengo que salvar a Teanna aunque este solo—piensa Atem

Atem sabe que puede estar cayendo en una trampa pero no le importa sigilosamente baja las escaleras y las antorchas se prenden, el príncipe sigue bajando cuando entra en una especie de sala pero no es la de la ultima vez esta 

esta abierta por la mitad y la otra mitad de la cámara es un abismo ay unas escaleras y condicen a una superficie flotante detenida por cadenas y allí hay alguien atado de manos y pies…………………

--SETHHHHH!!- -grita Mana asustada y se hace hacia atrás

Jono pone posición de pelea

Seth los mira fríamente y dice

--Que hacen ustedes aquí…. Donde está el príncipe-- grita Seth furioso

--no te diremos nada Sacerdote de quinta - -dice Jono.

Seth sonríe burlescamente y los mira

--está bien… si eso es lo que quieren.. NO SALDRAN VIVOS DE AQUÍ……--.

Atem se acerca para ver a la persona

Y abriendo los ojos dice

--TEANNA!!--

………………………………

CONTINUARA:

**HOLA JEJE AHORA CREO QUE ME APURE EN ACTUALIZAR JEJEJE n.n**

**DIOS ASTAROT PALNEA SACRIFICAR A TEANNA .. ATEM LA ENCONTRO.. Y SETH QUE LE PASA A SETHHHHHHHH O.O**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PERDON PIOR NO CONTESTARLO OTRA VEZ JEJE PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE ES LA PARTE FINAL DE (NO DEL FIC SINO DE ESTA AVENTURA), LOS CONTESTARE QUE MALA SOY 6.6.**

**EN FIN MICHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**MATTA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**REIKO INUKI OFF.**


	5. el significado de ser faraon

**CAPITULO V**

**´La Quimera´´**

**Segunda parte**

**-El verdadero significado de ser Faraón´´**

---TEANNA!!!—grito Atem y se acerco con dificultad a la plataforma donde ella se encontraba.

La chica estaba inconsciente, Atem trato de abrir las cadenas con su daga pero por más que lo intento no pudo

--Maldición!!!—pensaba Atem.

--AHHHH príncipe Atem que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí—dijo una voz

Atem volteo

--ASTAROT!!!!---.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En la mitad de la noche vemos corriendo A Jono seguida de Mana de pronto**

---NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN DEJADO IR SOLO AL PRINCIPE ATEM---.

----MIRA SETH AUN TIENES QUE EXPLICARNOS QUE ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO NOS DEBES MUCHAS RESPUESTAS---dijo Jono mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Seth

--- HACE COMO 2 MESES ASTAROT ESTUVO USANDO EL CETRO DEL MILENIO PARA CONTRLOARME, PERO HACE POCO PUDE LIBERARME Y AHORA YAN OSIRVE CONMIGO, EMPECE A SEGUIRLE LOS PASOS A MI MAESTRO Y CLARO DINGIA ESTAR CONTROLADO PARA QUEN O DESCUBRIERA TODO…--

--Joven Seth así que por eso fingió locura cuando Atem aseguraba lo ocurrido en el templo—dijo Mana.

--Si así es, Saben Astarot ha estado comprado esclavos últimamente, pero estos desaparecen a la semana de comprarlos, dudo que Astarot planee una fiesta sorpresa para nuestro príncipe y necesite personal…. Si entienden a lo que me refiero.--- dijo Seth mientras llegaban al Templo

---bien ahora lo más importante es detener a Astarot y salvar al Faraón--- dijo Seth y abrió la puerta

De pronto un Halcón bajo del cielo y se acerco a mana

---miren es mi Halcón!!!!!—dijo Mana felizmente

-Y eso que Mana?—dijo Jono.

---Mi maestro Mahad siempre se lleva a mi Halcón y cuando este llega es que el esta de regreso quiere decir que está vivo!!!!!--- dijo Mana con Alegría

--Eso es bueno así tendremos refuerzos, mana has que el Halcón llegue con Shimon y le entregue esto—dijo Jono dándole un pedazo de pergamino.

---Jono trajiste el rompecabezas?—pregunto Seth

Jono afirmo con la cabeza

Seht miró a ambos chicos y luego dijo:

--Bien no hay tiempo que perder vámonos!!!!---.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---ASTAROTT!!!!—GRITO EL PRINCIPE CON RABIA—**

Astarot estaba en un nivel más arriba de Atem y lo miraba con una sonrisa sínica

--AHH PRINCIPE ATEM QUE GRAN PLACER ENCONTRARMELO... A QUE DEBO SU GRATA VISITA---dijo Astarot.

Atem estallo en rabia

--DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES ASTAROT..... ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A TEANNA?!!!!—grito con rabia Atem

Astarot empezó a caminar de un lado a otro

---FARAON... TEANNA YA NO ESTA EN ESTE MUNDO…---dijo sin un gramo de compasión.

Atem se tiro al suelo

--Teanna!!!!... –estaba llorando--- ¿Qué LE HICISTE?... ¿POR QUE? ¡!!!—Astarot!!!—decía Atem entrecortadamente

--Ay. .príncipe... Teanna era una esclava… es solo un sirviente su vida no importa---.

-- COMO DICES ESO... ES UN HUMANO!!! COMO PUEDES EXPRESARTE ASI… ELLA TE ADMIRABA!!!--- replicaba Atem.

--

--Príncipe.... no me venga con valores o moralidad… acaso los faraones no hacen lo mismo con sus súbditos---dijo Astarot.

Atem levanto su rostro para mirar al sacerdote

---De que hablas?--.

--…Nosotros... los sacerdotes rendimos nuestros servicios al Faraón... vivimos por nuestro gobernante hasta el día de nuestra muerte… Y QUE GANAMOS NADA!!!---subió el tono Astarot

Atem se le quedo viendo anonado

--- NOSOTROS SABEMOS LOS DESEOS DE LOS DIOSES... CONOCEMOS TODOS SUS SECRETOS... POR QUE NO MEJOR EN LUGAR DE SERVIR A UBN GOBERNANTE... ES MEJRO SER EL DUEÑO DE ESTE MUNDO---dijo Astarot.

---AHORA L OENTEIDNO TODO… --DIJO ATEM LEVANTANDOSE

Atem entendía la razón.....y ya sabía cuál era el plan de Astarot si lo que había dicho Jono era cierto... tenía que detener a ese sacerdote como fuera.

--ENTENDER... ¿QUE PUEDE ENTENDER UN MUCHCCHO INMADURO COMO TU?---contestó con burla Astarot

Atem levanto su brazo izquierdo mostrando el dúa kia este dio un destello dorado y se abrió

--- ENTIENDO... MAS DE L OQUE TU CREES…. POR ESO TE DE TENDRE A CUALQUIER COSTO ASTAROT—dijo Atem con seguridad y dirigió su mirada a Teanna.

--A CUALQUIER COSTO!!!!!!!----.

Astarot se rio

---Esta bien príncipe si tanto insiste… ---hizo una pausa y activo su dúa kia

--- este lugar será su tumba príncipe!!!!!!--.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

---RAPIDO… DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA --- Gritaba Mana

--LO SE!!!... SI EL PRINCIPE TIEWNE UN DUELO SIN SU ROMPECABEZAS ESTARÁ EN DESVENTAJA... ¡!!—dijo Seth

--- BIEN... ADEMAS YA ES CASI DE DIA Y TENMEOS QUE LLEGAR ANTES QUE EL ECLIPSE EMPIEZE—dijo Jono.

De pronto Seth se paró en seco

--Chicos… tenemos compañía----.

De pronto de todos lados salieron soldados y los emboscaron

---necesitamos deshacernos de ellos para llegar con el príncipe---dijo Mana

----Pero... no debemos matarlos ya que están siendo controlados—dijo Jono apretando los puños

--Maga oscura!!!!!!!—grito Mana y convoco a su guardián

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**___QUE EMPEICE EL DUELO----grito Atem.**

**--CONVO CO A EL GUARDIA CELTA!!!!!—grito Atem.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**---MIERDA ¡!!! YA EMPEZARON UN DUELO—grito Seht al ver como de los templos salían un as del luz dorado y se iba a otra dirección.**

**---OHH NO… POR FAVOR PRINCIPE AGUANTE!!—PESANBA MANA**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

E guardia Celta apareció al lado de Atem

Astarot dijo

--Convoco al sacerdote del juicio----

Apareció un monstruo con apariencia débil

Atem continuó

--Guardia Celta ataca al sacerdote!!—gritó Atem apuntando al monstruo de Astarot

De pronto cuando el guardia celta atacó apareció una barrera

--Activo la fuerza del espejo!!--- dijo Astarot.

De pronto el ataque del guardia celta se dirijo as este y por ende hacia Atem

--AGGHHHHHH!!--- grito Atem mientras se agarraba el pecho y mientras el guardia celta desaparecía

Astarot se rio

---supongo príncipe que no sabe que los artículos del milenio nos brindan la habilidad especial de tener trampas y hechizos... que solo le están permitidos a los magos como Mahado—dijo Astarot burlescamente.

Atem solo o miro furiosamente

--- RA!!.. No puedo cometer un error como este otra vez… si no puede que muera...—pensaba Atem—tengo que tranquilizarme y no dejarme llevar por mi ira…--Atem se distrajo de este pensamiento ya que su dúa kia empezó a brillar, mostrando en su grabado un monstruo

--ahora recuerdo... que Jono me dijo que... todos los humanos posemos una carta astrológica la que nos brinda nuestro carácter ya que nuestro personalidad se dirige por la fecha que nacimos… así también cada persona posee sus propios sirvientes que son despertados por nuestro baa (si mas bien recuerdo esa es la fuerza espiritual del humano), los cuales solo servirán a su dueño—pensaba Atem.

--Bien príncipe!!!.. Continuemos con nuestro duelo—dijo Astarot.

Atem hizo caso y convoco a su monstruo

Apareció en el campo una bola bastante esponjosa de color rosa.

---QUE?—dijo Astarot a punto burlarse .

Atem la vio con gran alivio

---WATAPON!!!!—dijo contento.

NOTA: como es obvio tendré que cambiare os efectos a algunos monstruos jeje

---Bueno... mi turno supongo—dijo Astarot

Y convoco a otro monstruo

--convoco a Doma la hada de los condenados--.

---Y activo el efecto de i sacerdote del juicio…----dijo Astarot y se detuvo al ver que Atem se empezaba a tambalear

--¿Qué me pasa?—pensaba el príncipe

---Ahhh... otro importante detalle…. Cada vez que pierdas un sirviente iras perdiendo tus sentidos supongo que ahorita estas sufriendo los mareos normales....Pero no se preocupe... ya pronto lo venceré… bien en fin... activo e efecto de mi Sacerdote del juicio—dijo esto Astarot y de pronto su sacerdote agarro a doma y la devoró.

Atem logro medio ponerse de pie y vió con asco al sacerdote del juicio.

--- sacrifico un monstruo y a cambio me permite atacarlo directamente si el monstruo que tiene mi oponente es del mismo tipo que e mío.---Dijo Astarot.

De pronto apareció una jaula que atrapo a watapon y la puso a un lado de Atem.

--Maldicion!!!!—Dijo Atem.---Watapon es tipo Hada al igual que tu sacerdote--.

Atem recibió el ataque

---AGHHHHHHH—gritaba dolía mas que os mi demonios

De pronto

Teanna abrió los ojos de golpe estos mostraron ponerse de un color azul mas brillante

----…ATEM!!!----

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

---Son demasiados... ¡!! Y el tiempo es escaso!!1--- Gritaba Jono que estaba golpeando a todos os soldados

---Lo sé! pero necesitamos guardar nuestro baa para enfrentar a Astarot—decía Seth mientras noqueaba a u guardia.

Mana por su lado utilizaba a su guardiana de pronto un haz de luz rodeo a la maga oscura como si fuera un rayo el cual lanzo a los de su alrededor.

--¿Qué demonios paso?!!!!!—grito Jono levantándose y viendo a Mana.

Mana se reincorporó --- al parecer alguien llamo a mi maga oscura--.

--Eso es imposible!!!!!—se levanto Seth

---Pues… mi maga oscura sirve a la familia del Faraón…..--- dijo Mana

--Bueno como sea mejor vayamos para allá esta apunto de amanecer—dijo Jono mientras veía a todos os guaridas desmayados.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Atem vio a la criatura que se encontraba enfrente de el, era la maga oscura de Mana... ¿pero quien a convoco?

--PRINCIPE!!!!!-dijo una voz débil

Atem volteo hacia atrás

--TEANNA!!!.. Estas viva!!!-- se acerco a ella

Teanna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

--Príncipe! Váyase... huya de Astarot!!!---suplicaba a chica

Atem la tomo del rostro para tranquilizarla

---No... Vine por ti... lo venceré... --- dijo Atem

--No me entiende ateza… Astarot no es el peligroso sino lo que esconde!!!!—dijo Teanna.

--A que te refieres?—pregunto Atem

Teanna... tenía una mirada de miedo en su rostro

---cuando empieza a salir el sol ocurrirá un eclipse... y Astarot convocara a la gran bestia… ya hizo e primer sacrificio que fue el de sangre…. Astarot mato a varios esclavos y se los dio a la criatura… ahora solo falta una fuente de energía espiritual muy poderosa!!!!... huya Astarot quiere su alma--- dijo Teanna asustada.

Atem la miraba anonado

---Ahhh... Teanna despertaste…. Me sorprende... no cabe duda que tú eres hija de la luna… pero me sorprende como una simple y sucia esclava pudo convocar a uno de los más fuerte sirvientes del Faraón—dijo y señaló a la maga oscura.

---Eso te hace más preciada... para mi cometido…l ibera una vez más para mí ese poder—dijo Astarot.

De pronto la tierra se empezó a mover.

--¿Qué pasa?--- dijo Atem

De pronto Teanna empezó a gritar

---ALEJATE!!!!!!--.

De abajo salió una bestia enorme era una quimera

--Ahh mi pequeña amiga está hambrienta verdad?—dijo Astarot.

--PRINCIPE!!!!!—gritaron Mana y Jono

Seth salto hacia donde estaba Atem y Teanna y le dijo

--Príncipe tome—dándole el rompecabezas del milenio

Atem lo tomó y se lo puso en el cuello.

La quimera salió por completo de su abismo

---Te convoco buey de batalla!!!!--- dijo Seth

Seth trató de defender al Faraón

Pero La quimera lo único que hizo fue aventar con sus garras al buey de Seth

--JAJA... ilusos nadie podrá vencer a la quimera en este estado y mucho menos cuando drene la energía de la hija de la luna---- dijo Astarot.

Seth se retorcía de dolor

Pero se levanto.

---No permitiré que destruyas la paz en Egipto Astarot—

--el alumno… se pone al nivel del maestro... muy mal Seth---dice Astarot. Y lo apunta con su cetro del milenio

Seth se agarra la cabeza y empieza a gritar de pronto saca una daga y apunta al Príncipe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

**A las afueras... en la plaza de Egipto.**

---MIREN EL SO ESTA SIENDO CUBIERTO POR LA LUNA!!!--- gritaba un aldeano

--EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA!!!---.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

--Bien Seth mata al príncipe Egipto no necesitará mas a un faraón…--dijo Astarot.

De pronto Jono y mana trataron de llegar donde estaba Atem pero el sacerdote del juico os aprisiono.

--ATEMM!!!!!—gritaron los dos.

--Bien qué esperas Seth... MATALO---dijo Astarot

Seth levantó la daga.

----GLORIA AL FARAON!!1---- DIJO Y SE clavo la daga y cayó al suelo

---SETH!!!!!!!!—grito Atem al ver o que hizo Seth.

---Bien qué esperas quimera devora a Astarot

Atem se pone enfrente de Teanna.

--¿Qué pasa?.. No me digas. .que el príncipe de Egipto e enviado de los dioses...se sacrificará por una SUCIA Esclava—dijo Astarot.

---No comprendes nada... Astarot…. No puedes entender... el significado de ser un gobernante… ni mucho menso a leatad… por eso aquí... este lugar será tu derrota—Dijo Atem.

--Atem…. —dijo Jono

---Príncipe!!!!--- dijo Mana

-Teanna estaba llorando.

---no dejare que toques a mi faraón--- dijo Teanna y la maga oscura se puso al lado de Atem en posición de batalla

De pronto el rompecabezas del milenio empezó a brillar

La luz que emanaba de le rompecabezas lleno todo el salón.

Y apareció una gran figura… era

---Exodia!!!—dijo Astarot.

Atem miro hacia Astarot seguro de sí mismo y miro también a la quimera….

----Exodia………MANIFIESTATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--------grito Atem

Exodia lanzo su puño contra la quimera esta o trato de retener pero fue inútil.

----Bestia del reino de las tinieblas! Regresa a tu mundo!!!!!!!!!!!—dijo Atem y sello a la bestia.

La cámara se empezó a derrumbar mientras Exodia desaparecía.

Atem estaba muy cansado se tambaleaba… mientras a plataforma donde se encontraba se empezaba a derrumbar.

Su mundo se nublo

´´´Gracias… padre…. ahora comprendo…. Esa visión…….´´

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Flashback:**

**El rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y rodeo una luz dorada a Atem**

**--- ¿Qué está pasando?---**

**---Atem…..--- dijo una voz familiar**

**---PADRE!!!!!---dijo Atem**

**----Me alegro que hayas logrado entender el significado de ser Faraón estoy orgulloso—decía su padre**

**--- ¿Pero qué he hecho?—pregunto Atem**

**---El ser Faraón no es ... solo el tomar el poder de y dominar a todas y ser servido por ellos… un faraón… estará dispuesto a dar su vida por el pueblo que quiere…… al ver tu corazón puro en medio de tanta oscuridad pudiste despertar .. Ese poder… al querer sacrificar tu vida por esa joven... siendo esclava y como ende a un nivel más bajo que el tuyo…mostraste el verdadero motivo de ser Faraón... si sigues con esos sentimientos nobles y ese amor a tu nación.. Serás capaz de lograr cualquier milagro………---dijo el papa de Atem**

**Atem quedo anonado**

**------Puedo... dejar el mundo de los vivos en paz sabiendo que Egipto tendrá un mejor futuro del cual yo no le pude dar…….---**

**---De que hablas padre?—preguntaba el príncipe**

**-----Hijo. … que Ra este contigo---------dijo Eso y desapareció.**

**Atem mira hacia el frente y ve a Exodia**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

--- ¿Cómo esta?---.

---Se encuentra estable... pronto despertara….---.

---Mire!! Ya despertó----.

Atem abrió los ojos estaba en sus aposentos y a su lado estaban Shimon, Mahado, Akunadin e Isis.

---Príncipe!!!—dijo shimon muy contento.

Atem se incorporó y vio a todos

--- ¿Qué paso?---- preguntó el príncipe

---Has dormido por 3 días, desde lo ocurrido con Astarot---dijo Mahado.

--¿Qué?!!!--- dijo A príncipe y trato de levantarse, pero como no pudo le ayudaron Mahado y Shimon.

Atem trato de caminar y hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie dijo

---Y? SETH!!!—dijo Asustado

---Mi príncipe... el está bien—dijo Isis.

Llévenme con el----dijo Atem

Atem bajo rápidamente as escaleras y fue hacia donde se encontraba Seth.

Entro a su habitación

---SETH!!!!!--- dijo Atem

Seth estaba sentado y se levanto tenía el torso descubierto y tenía unas vendas en la herida al levantarse dio un pequeño gemido y se toco la herida

---Faraón…--dijo Seth

Atem abrazo a Seth

---Gracias a Ra que estas bien!!!—dijo Atem

---en Parte a Ra... y a usted –dijo Seth

--- ¿Qué?—dijo Atem

---Vera cuando…----dijo Seth

**FLASH BACK DE SETH:**

**La cámara se estaba de rumbando y la plataforma donde estaban Seth y Atem se desmoronó Seth cayó por un lado pero de pronto Atem lo detuvo**

**---UGH!!!—gemía Seth y vio a Atem que estaba siendo sostenido por la maga oscura.**

**Fin Del flash back.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Atem recordó alga**_

_Y salió de la habitación de Seth_

_--Faraón pronto será la ceremonia—dijo Seth._

_Atem corrió hasta os jardines y allí se encontró a Mana… Jono y Sekmenite._

_--Príncipe!!!! Está bien—dijo Mana con lagrimas_

_---Viejo estas bien!!—dijo Jono conteniendo el llanto_

_Después de ese cálido recibimiento_

_--Chicos me da gusto verlos—dijo Atem_

_---Jeje yo siempre estoy bien—dijo Jono sonriendo_

_---Todos .. En Egipto estaban preocupados por ti.. Y estuvieron rezando por tu salud---dijo Mana._

_---todo mundo se entero de que defendiste a un plebeyo .. Y eso ocasiono que todos te admiren aun más.. El pueblo te quiere Atem—dijo Jono._

_Atem se olvidaba de alguien_

_--Teanna!!!.. ¿Está bien?---Dijo Atem tomando a Jono de la ropa_

_----Esto… viejo cálmate ella está bien…--dijo Jono_

_--quiero verla!!!—dijo Atem_

_Afuera del templo se encontraba una chica rezando_

_---Dioses… por favor cuiden del faraón…--dijo Teanna._

_--TEANNA!!!—grito Atem_

_Teanna volteo con lágrimas en los ojos_

_--Me alegro que estés bien ¡!!!!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_--………---los os guardaron silencio_

_---Esto… bien… todo el pueblo ha estado rezando por ti --dijo Teanna._

_---…si… gracias por sus oraciones—dijo Atem_

_---Teanna.. ¿Qué harás ahora…?—dijo Atem_

_Teanna lo miro con ternura_

_---No se… Jono me dijo que podía .. Vivir en su casa…. Ahora después de lo ocurrido con  
Astarot me di cuenta que nada cambiará el hecho de que soy una esclava—dijo Teanna tristemente_

_---No digas eso… si para .. Todos eres una esclava... Para mí no lo eres… eres más que eso... y eso basta más que la demás gente... además…--dijo Atem_

_Teanna o miro sorprendida_

_--No quiero perderte… digo perder tu amistad.. Por eso quiero pedirte que sigas a mi lado…--_

_--Faraón…..---_

_--- Prométemelo…--dijo Atem_

_Teanna sonrió_

_----Siempre… estaré a su lado mi faraón---._

_---Oigan par de tortolos… seguimos aquí--- dijo Jono con sonrisa picara ya que escucharon todo y ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia_

_---Bien la ceremonia va empezar—dijo Mana_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**La ceremonia de ascensión de Atem duro unos minutos después de eso Atem se asomo hacia el balcón del salón de torno para ver a su pueblo... e cual gritaba eufóricamente a su rey.**_

_**Al terminar la ceremonia Atem estaba sentado en su trono y hablo**_

_---Seth….—dijo Atem_

_Todos los guardianes de os artículos del milenio vieron a Seth_

_---Dígame mi Faraón---_

_--Debido a lo ocurrido con Astarot... creo que el mas adecuado para ser e poseedor del cetro del milenio… debido a tu gran vaor y lealtad para con Egipto... Seth te nombro el guardián de cetro del milenio. —dijo Atem._

_Seth estaba muy consternado pero sonrió y se inclino ante Atem_

_--Solo una cosa.. Mi faraón…--dijo Seth_

_Atem dejo que hablara_

_--..Quisiera... tomar de parendiz a la joven Teaanna….---dice Seth_

_---¿Qué?!!—dice Teanna que estaba al lado de Jono_

_---…Creo que tiene gran potencia para ser una gran sacerdotisa---- dijo Seth_

_Atem sonrió y vio a Teanna con alegría_

_--bien ahora cumplirás tu sueño Teanna—pensó Atem._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Esto no era e fin sino le principio de una nueva era para Egipto**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza pero tuve lagunas dificultades

Quiero agradecer por su paciencia y sus reviews y espero contestarlos protno ya que a vece no puedo jeje

Bien el próximo capitulo será muy comico ya que llegara la supuesta prometida de Atem…. Imagínense quien será XD

Por cierto me gustaría poenrle un opening a este fic asi que diganme que cancion de j pop quedaría o algo porfa

Cuídense y gracias

-


End file.
